The Mermaid Avenger
by Forever hero girl
Summary: A mermaid, Alex Stark, the niece of Tony Stark, is living a normal life in NYC, well a normal life for a girl with mermaid powers. What happens when she gets mixed up in her Uncle's avenger business? So what's a girl to do when SHIELD is after the secrets of your tail and you dosn't want to give them up? Madness, powers, a few laughs maybe, little bit of language. CROSSOVER EPIC!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS SET SOMETIME AFTER THE AVENGER'S MOVE. JADE STARK IS MY OWN OC. I DON'T OWN AVENGER'S OR H2O JUST ADD WATER. **

PROLOUGE:

FOUR YEARS AGO

One 10 year old Alexandra(Alex) Stark was on vacation with her family.

Her parents, Tammy and Eric Stark( Eric is Tony's brother. The two don't talk much), were sitting on the remote island of Mako Island for their yearly family summer vacation.

The island was sandy only around the edges, but the rest was all thick jungle and there was a large normal volcano in the middle of the island.

Alex was getting bored sitting on the beach and her parents wouldn't let her get in the water without her life jacket, which Jade really, really hated wearing.

She looked back at the thick jungle, and her curiosity sparked.

She pushed her raven black hair out of her face, reveling her bright green eyes, then went over to her parents who were sitting underneath a sun shade.

"Mommy, can I go explore in the jungle a little bit?" Alex asked her mother.

"Sure honey, just don't go too far and be careful," Tammy Stark replied, "and put some shoes on as well."

Alex was wearing a blue two piece swim suit under her green t-shirt and some shorts, she pulled on a pair of blue tennis shoes she always had with her and headed into the thick trees, if you were too see her walking through the woods, you wouldn't expect her to be here for playing on the beach.

Anyway….

After putting on her shoes, Alex walked into the much cooler jungle. Most 10 year old girls would have freaked out and gone back to the beach when they saw the huge spider in the ginormus web between two trees, Alex, on the other hand, starred at the spider curiously for a moment, then continued deeper into the woods.

Pretty soon, Alex ran into one of her favorite things in the world. Rocks that were perfect for a very skilled 10 year old girl to climb on.

Alex loved climbing, almost as much as she loved swimming… that is swimming without having a life jacket making it hard to breathe on.

Alex, who did know just how far she had gone from the beach, which was a really long way, began climbing up the rocks.

She had reached the top and was about to continue on, when she noticed something.

A large hole in the rock. It looked like a slide, and this little girl loved going down slides.

So as you can imagine, Alex was at first just inspecting the slide, but leaned in to close and slid down it.

The slide was relatively short and rather smooth for a rock formation. If Alex was a bit older she would understand that maybe water used to flow down the rocks here like a small river.

At the end of the slide, Alex found herself in a cave, the celling of it as at least ten feet high and very soft sand was under foot.

Alex, still not worried that she may not be able to climb up the slide, went down deeper into the cave, which turned out to be a twisty turny tunnel.

Alex wasn't sure how long she walked, and didn't really even care to be honest. She just really wanted to see where this led, she felt like she had to go down the tunnel, not even the slightest bit afraid that she might run into an animal or something down there.

After a good length walk through the tunnel, Alex turned an uphill corner. And her face lit up so much when she saw what was around the corner.

There was a very large pool, or a large pond or something in a circular cone like cove.(The whole cove and pool is about twice the size of the moon pool in H2o)

And the water was the clearest blue Alex had ever seen, it was really amazing to see. The pool took up most of the cave, leaving about four feet from the pool to the wall on all sides.

Around the edge of the pool, there was a darker color of stone(just like in H2O) and it looked more like someone had placed it there rather than it being natural. And all around the edge of the pool, there was a ledge, then the water got deep.

Alex looked up, the walls went up like a cone, getting nearer to echother towards the top, and at the top there was a circular hole, revealing the now dark and starry night sky. Alex figured that she was probably inside the volcano.

But despite the fact that it was night, the cave was actually well lit, Alex swore it was because of the water that almost seemed to glow or something.

Then Alex walked to the edge of the pool and looked in, she saw her reflection looking back at her.

Alex then remembered something. Her parents weren't here to tell her that she had to put on a life jacket to go swimming. Alex slipped off her cover up green t-shirt, revealing the blue swim suit top, and choosing to keep she short on, Alex stepped into the pool and onto the ledge.

The water was cool, not so cold that you couldn't swim in it, and noticeably warmer than the water outside the cavern.

Suddenly, the ledge broke right where she was standing, and Alex fell into the pool completely, somehow managing not to hit the sides or the ledge around the broken area.

Alex resurfaced. But rather than being freaked out by the breaking ledge, she smiled, after all, she was probably going to jump in anyway.

Alex swum around in the pool for a while, occasionally grabbing onto the ledge.

She looked up when the pool suddenly got brighter and began to bubble. She looked up to see the full moon right over the hole at the top of the celling.

Alex's eyes widened in shock as bubbles of pure water began to rise up from the pool, defying gravity.

The pool got noticeably warmer, hot even, then freakishly cold one second later, then back to warm, then cold again, then warm, the process repeated quite a few times and the moon beams seemed to be like a spotlight on the 10 year old.

All the while, Alex just stayed right there in the middle of the pool. She looked quite a bit scared, but not scared enough to want to get the heck out of that pool and run off.

Then the moon passed, leaving the mouth of the volcano. All the bubbling stopped, the water bubbles in the air disappeared and the water returned to its original temperature.

Alex let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding, and swam back over to the ledge and pulled herself onto a sitting position.

She cupped some of the water in her hands and looked at it like she was expecting it to do something, but then let it fall back into the pool.

"I'm gonna call this place the Moon Pool," Alex said to herself.

After a few more minutes of just sitting there, Alex finally realized that she had to get back to her parents now.

She pulled her shirt back on and put on her shoes and walked back through the tunnel until she got to the slide. She tried to climb up the slide, but found that it was too smooth and too steep for her to climb up and the walls were too far apart to be of any use to her.

She tried several times to climb up, but all her attempts ended up with her sitting on either her head or her butt on the sandy floor of the tunnel.

Then a random thought came into her head, and she ran back to the pool.

She dove in, and went underwater, and smiled when she realized she was right.

When she had been swimming earlier, she noticed that there were rings around the pool, which she remembered her teacher in school saying rings on the side of rocks around water means that the lever of the water rises and falls.

Alex, being rather smart for a 10 year old, figured that must mean the water goes somewhere, and as it turns out, there was indeed a tunnel from the Moon Pool to the ocean outside.

Alex took a deep breath and swam through the tunnel, completely forgetting that there were probably sharks outside of the Moon Pool.

Most people would have run out of air before they got out of the tunnel and to the surface, but Alex found that she had breath to spare when she came up, but most of that breath vanished when she surfaced into the warm air of the night combined with the much colder water than in the pool.

She also noticed that she wasn't far from shore, and the light of the full moon helped her see where her parents had a fire going on the beach.

She swam to the beach, which was a distance that no one should be able to swim, let alone a 10 year old girl, and came up on the beach not far from her parent's fire.

She decided to walk along the edge of the jungle to her parents.

Alex was met by a smothering hug from her mother.

"Alex! Honey, there you are, we've been worried about you, where were you? You've been gone since four o'clock!" her mother exclaimed, "And why are you all wet!"

Alex, for some reason, felt compelled to not tell her parents about the Moon Pool.

"Oh ummm… I went into the jungle and got lost, then I fell into a river," she said, remembering that she had in fact seen a river on the way to the moon pool.

After that, her parents brought her over to the fire to get dried off, and the brought the story she told them.

They spend the night on Mako Island then left the next day.

Mako Island was not far off the coast from New York City, where they lived in a rather large flat.

And that was the day Alex found out just what happened to her in that Moon Pool. She was a mermaid with a golden/bronze colored tail.

And no, she never told anyone, not a soul. Alex didn't have very many friends anyway.

And from there, the young mermaid's power's grew, she found that she had powers to go along with her water powers, and to stay out of the light of the full moon. She found that she always had exactly 10 seconds to either dry off or hide after getting even one drop of liquid on her before her tail appears.

Her little sister, Lilith, was constantly trying to figure out why she was so secretive all of a sudden. Lilith, was five the night Alex went into the Moon Pool and became a mermaid, and also was staying with their grandmother and wasn't on the trip to Mako. Lilith was the worst kind of curious, which made Alex's life quite a bit harder.

So the little mermaid became very alone in the world, the very few friends that she had moved away or broke off their friendship with her because she became secluded from them. But swimming always made her happy, and she didn't mind being alone, she actually preferred it.

The only friends she actually had were dolphins, which seemed to just love her to death, and sharks actually seemed to tolerate her, never actually attacking her, letter her come close, but didn't quite love her as the dolphins did. Sometimes Alex swore the dolphins were more like family than her actual one.

Her only friends were actually dolphins. She had three that seemed to like hanging around her, she named them Sam, Cassidy and Dena. Alex figured that would be the closest thing she ever got to friends.

Alex figured that her life would just be one in the shadows, going for long swims behind everyone's backs with a golden bronze tail. No one would ever know who she was and no one would ever bother her. She would have a normal life… with just more running and hiding when she comes in contact with liquid and having a mermaid tail.

No creepy government to bother her or try to expose her, no one to use her for her powers, maybe she'd help a person or two, but wouldn't go all super hero and get her name out all across the world that Alex Rayne Stark, niece of Tony Stark was a mermaid.

Well… she was partially right….

CHAPTER 1: PRESENT DAY

Four years… it had been four years since 10 year old Alex Stark had gone on vacation with her family and become a mermaid. For most people, June 1st is just a day, it's a bit more special for Alex.

Now fourteen years old, Alex sat in her Moon Pool, on the fourth anniversary of her being a mermaid.

She looked at her golden/bronze tail, the moon pool water seemed to make it sparkle… well, water always makes her tail sparkle.

This wasn't just an anniversary though. It was a power up as well.

You see, every year on the anniversary of her becoming a mermaid, she would find herself with another mermaid power.

When she first got her tail, she had the ability to boil water into steam, on the one year anniversary, the freezing power came in, the two year anniversary, she found she could move water with her mind, the three year anniversary, she could make water into jelly like shapes or crystalize it.

And she was wondering what the fourth year anniversary was going to bring to her.

The new power never actually began working until 10:00 P.M, the time that she was in the moon pool when the full moon was over it and gave her the tail she had today.

At the moment, it was only 5:00 P.M. Weather it was an anniversary or not, Alex was always usually out for a swim around this time. She didn't like hanging out in her family's flat too much. It was too confined for her, too crowded and stuff, she wished they had a real house, or at least a bigger flat.

The ocean however, the ocean was unlimited, full of sea creatures to keep her company, but they were spread out, not all crammed together.

She really wanted to stay in the Moon Pool and relax for a while longer, but her uncle, Tony Stark, had invited her and her family over to dinner at his new tower, which would run on its own clean sustainable energy next week. His old tower got destroyed in the battle four months ago.

So Tony was throwing a dinner party for some of his co-workers and since her dad, Eric, worked for a branch of Stark industries, they were invited too.

Alex slipped under the water and swam out of her Moon Pool cavern. Once she was out, she did her little superfast swimming thing back to the secluded spot on the rocky beach to dry off so she could get home and get ready for the dinner party.

Alex really didn't want to go, her mom insisted that she dress up, Alex hates dresses.

She tried to convince her mom into letting her wear some nice jeans and a mindly formal blouse earlier that day, but her mother said that the party was formal. And when Alex asked if she could just stay home she mom said no because it would be 'good' for her to see her uncle. Alex didn't really ever get to see her uncle Tony very often.

Anyway, Alex dragged herself out of the water and onto dry sand. She used her powers to dry herself off then stood up, tail replaced by legs. Alex wore some torn up jeans and a lime green tank top and some flip flops, black hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, reaching just past her mid back, bangs falling in her face no matter how many time she puts them behind her ear but they are too short to put them as part of any hair style.

Alex walked the two blocks to her flat and got out her key and unlocked the door. The dinner party was at 6:00, it was about 5:15 now.

Alex seemed to be the only one in her household who dosnt take two whole hours to get ready for something like this, mainly because she refuses to put on makeup or let anyone touch her hair, she does her hair herself and leaves it as simple as possible, either straight down, in a side braid, in two braids, two pony tails or one pony tail, nothing else.

"Sweetie, I told you to be home by 4 to start getting ready," Tammy Stark said as Alex passed her perents room to get to her own, "We have to leave at 5:45 if we want to get there on time, it's already 5:15."

"I don't need two hours to get ready mom," Alex muttered and entered her room.

Alex took one look at the slightly poofy yellow dress and accessories her mother had laid out on her bed for her, and went straight to get closet to pick out her own things.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell mom that I don't have and will never get my ears pierced," Alex muttered as she shoved the rose shaped earrings her mother picked out for her into her drawer filled with all the other earrings her mother got her that she will never wear.

After two minutes, Alex decided on a dark red dress that fell just above her knees with some black flats and a black cuff bracelet.

She pushed all the makeup off to the side and ran a brush through her hair a couple times to get a few tangles and bits of sand out, but she was pretty sure there was still sand in her hair, but didn't really care.

Yes, as you can tell, Alex and Tammy have VERY different tastes in fashion.

Alex stepped out of her room, just about ten minutes after going in to get changed.

Lilith was probably almost done by now, her father might be done, and her mother was probably still doing her makeup to the tiniest detail.

Alex actually wanted to go back out into the ocean, but she doubted she could get away from her family long enough to go for even a small swim before they shoved her into the car and went to Stark tower.

After what seemed like forever, Alex's family finally came down stairs, Alex rolled her eyes when she saw them. Her 9 year old little sister was wearing cherry red lipstick, enough foundation on her face that Alex was pretty sure could cover her whole body in two layers, waaaaay too much mascara and purple eye shadow a light purple dress and two inch heels and her brown hair curled and styled in a way that looked rather simple for taking a billion hours to do.

Her father just wore a nice suit with his black hair smoothed back.

And then her mother had her brown hair perfectly straight, wore at least five in heels, a blue dress that came just below her knees, a lot of mascara, red lipstick, again with enough foundation to cover her body in at least three layers, a bit of blue eye shadow and held a blue purse just a few shades darker than her dress.

Out of the four of them, Alex was the least dressed up and fancy like.

"Alexsandra, what happened to the dress I laid out for you!" she exclaimed.

"Well let's see, I'm not a fan of wearing yellow poofy dresses, headbands hurt my head and do absolutely nothing for me, I'm never getting my ears pierced so the earrings were usless, I don't do makeup, and I think I'm going to break my ankle if I even try to wear the heels you gave me," Alex listed off on her fingers.

Tammy was about to argue when Eric cut her off, "I think you look great honey, now we better get going on we're going to be late."  
"Why bother being on time, Tony's going to show up half an hour late anyway," Lilith muttered as we headed out the door.

ALEX POV

You know, when I was 9 years old, I had a toy phone, no interest in boys (Still don't), only cried when I missed the morning cartoons (I still watch cartoons a lot) hated coffee(still do) and loved to play in sand and didn't mind getting dirty or wet(still the same).

My little 9 year old sister, Lilith, on the other hand, has the newest most expensive and breakable phone, has already dumped two guys, thinks cartoons are for 'little kids' and cries if there's a bug within a 10 mile radius(I do have to admit I once did this too), has coffee every second she can and won't even sit in the sand in her new swimming suit.

What the hell happened in the five years from when I was 9 and now that she's 9?

I've come to the conclusion that I'm still partially mentally a 9 year old. Anyway….

Anyway, we got in the car and began driving through the city traffic to get to Stark tower. You know, Stark tower is only about a fifteen minute drive from my flat as long as the traffic isn't too bad. And for an uncle who lives so close, I see him maybe… two or three times a year in person. And when I do see him, it's usually a party like the one we we're going to now.

I looked down at the dress I was wearing, more specifically, my legs. I know this sound weird, but I think I like my tail better than my legs. It's more… comfortable I guess?

Anyway, the car pulled into the lot that was being used for Tony's party.

Lilith wasn't going to be wrong; Tony was probably going to be late… I have no idea how he can be late for a party at the place where he lives, but he can. We'd probably be greeted by Pepper or Jarvis and not see Tony until the Dinner began.

We entered along with a bunch of other guests. I didn't recognize most people, but I saw some of my other family members in the crowd.

Of course Lilith ran off with her favorite cousin, who was her age, leaving me the only 14 year old there, alone. Aside from me, Lilith and our cousin Lilith's age, there was no one under the age of 20.

As expected, Pepper found and greeted them first.

"Eric, Tammy! So good to see you, and Alex, you too!" Pepper did her usual greeting.

"Hi Pepper," my mom replied brightly.

I waved my hand in response, not really saying anything… I never really did.

"Tony will be down in a minute, I made sure he wouldn't be too late," Pepper reassured.

"Sounds like my younger brother," Dad muttered.

I smirked when he said that. We all moved into the large dining room, there was a lot of people already sitting and chatting.

"You guys can go take a seat near the end," Pepper said, pointing to four chairs near the end.

I took the one nearest to the edge, seeing a door near it, knowing it was a bathroom, and wanted as easy access to it as possible if any liquid should be spilled.

My mom sat next to me, much to my dismay, and my dad next to her, the fourth chair left for my sister when she decided to show up. The chair at the edge of the table was empty and so was the chair across from me. I realized just who I would be sitting next to when Pepper sat across from me.

Guess I would actually get to talk to my uncle tonight, that's going to be weird. I barley talk to ANYONE let alone my famous uncle.

About five minutes later Tony made his all so dramatic entrance press flashes their cameras, Alex did her best to turn away from them, preferring NOT to be all over the news for being a teenager and Tony's dinner party.

"Hey Alex, how's my favorite niece," Tony greeted.

"Hi Tony," I replied quietly.

I'm pretty sure Lilith and I are his only nieces but whatever.

Anyway, the second he said favorite niece, the press was all over us.

"Mr. Stark, over here, can I get some good pictures of you and your niece?" one photographer said.

"Sure, c'mon Alex," Tony said and half dragged me over for the photo, or shout I say photos. About fifty photographers took about fifty billion pictures of us each.

I did my best to smile, but the truth is, I really don't like attention. For two reasons. One because if people are paying attention to me, it makes my secret harder to keep and two; because after all this time alone, I guess I'm just not ready for large crowds of attention.

Anyway, the reporters finally let us get back to our seats to eat.

The food was served, and I ate my usual amount that I always eat.

"You can take more you know," Tony said.

"I'm good, this is usually how much I eat anyway," I replied brushing my hair out of my face again, only to have it fall back into place.

"You really need to eat more sweetie," my mom cut in and placed another large scoop of food on my plate.

"Mom!" I protested and caught her arm before she could place another scoop on my plate, "You know I won't eat that much, I never do."

"Take more than a table spoon this time then, were at a dinner party Alex, you're supposed to eat at least some of the food," my mom said, placing the scoop of food back where she got it from.

"I'm pretty sure this is more than a tablespoon," I muttered.

After that, my mom went back to talking to some other lady across from her, ignoring me again, much to my relief.

"Still not getting along," Tony smirked, remembering a fight me and my mom had from the last time we saw him.

"We never do," I replied, poking at the piece of chicken on my plate with my fork, "Probably never will."

Well this is so not how I planned my mermaid anniversary to go, at all. I wanted to just swim all night, stay alone, but here I am, sitting at a table in a crowded room surrounded by food and such.

Tony mostly talked to the other adults around, to me a little. After the dinner ended, everyone just kinda got up and mingled. I was happy to be left alone, and that no drinks got spilled during the dinner, but now I had to be even more careful because now people were walking around with drinks.

I leaned against the wall of the room, watching people dance and talk. I looked at the watch I had hidden under the black cuff bracelet and my eyes widended.

It was five minutes to ten o'clock!

And I can't believe that I'm just remembering this now, but from 10 to 11 on the night of my new power, it glitches… a lot. Whatever I'm going to be getting to do could reveal me to the whole party, which includes the press so to the whole world even! The biggest power spike would be right at ten, but there would be a lot of smaller ones throughout the hour.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Now it was four minutes to 10.

I was about to head into the bathroom to wait out the largest of the power spikes when, of course, my little sister and out cousin her age, Camme, walked up to me.

Camme wore a dress just like my sister except black, and had blonde hair with a blue highlight in it. I want highlights in my hair, red maybe!

Anyway! No time to think about that now I've got three minutes before a power spike!

"What?" I asked when they just stood there and looked at me for a sec.

"Why do you look so nervous all of a sudden?" Lilith asked me.

"Me nervous, no I'm not nervous at all, why would you think that?" I replied, but I think I paled a bit when I realized I only had one minute before a power spike… probably less.

"Hey look, I gotta go," I tried, placing my hand on the door knob.

Lilith turned to Camme.

"See, I told you she's nervous around everyone," Lilith said.

They turned back to face me, but confusion spread across their faces.

"Alex? Where'd she go?" Lilith asked.

I rolled my eyes, was she really going to pretend I didn't exist again?

I took a step forwards and leaned in right up to my sister's face. She still looked around like I wasn't there.

"You're sister is fast if she can run off in the short time we looked away," Camme commented.

I didn't say anything. Mainly because I figured out what was happening. No one in the room could see me, and it was ten o'clock exactly.

"C'mon, I bet she snuck off to go for one of her walks on the beach," Lilith said and they melted back into the crowd.

I slipped into the bathroom, which was behind the door I was trying to get in before Lilith and Camme showed up, and locked the door behind me.

I almost scram when I looked in the mirror. You see, the thing was, I was right in front of the mirror, but the mirror didn't show that I was there. I looked down, I could see my hand just fine, but the mirror showed that I wasn't there at all.

"Oh my gosh," I said to myself.

That was weird, my voice sounded a lot quieter than it should have.

Suddenly, I reappeared in front of the mirror.

"Invisibility," I breathed. I can go invisible now!  
The power glitches again and I faded from view of the mirror then reappeared about fifteen seconds later.

I decided that I should figure out what to do next. I could try and spend the next hour in the bathroom while I uncontrollably turn invisible for short periods of time.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hello, anyone in there?" a voice I recognized as Pepper said just outside the door.

'Oh crap,' I thought.

"Uhh, just a minute," I said from inside. Of course I had to be in another glitch when I said that and my voice was a lot quieter than usual, echoey like.

"Alright then," Pepper's voice sounded really weirded out by my echoey voice.

I felt relieved as I heard the click of her high heels fade away.

I looked at me watch; 10:06. I just had 54 more minutes of hiding out in the bathroom.

Then I slapped myself.

Mom said we were leaving at 10:30. And knowing my mom, she was going to parade me around for 10 minutes to say goodbye to all her 'friends' and 'family'.

So more like 24-I mean 23 minutes of hiding.

23 minutes to figure out what the juice I'm going to do to avoid making a disappearing act in front of the crowd outside and to not disappear on the ride home.

Great way to spend an awesome anniversary right?

I looked in the mirror only to find myself reappearing, but only staying that way for a couple seconds.

It seems like I was invisible more often than I was visible.

20 minutes.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered, running a hand through my hair, just a habit when I'm slightly (or a lot) stressed.

"Do you acquire assistance, Miss Alex?" a familiar voice echoed in the room.

"No-no I'm fine, Jarvis," I replied, I had totally forgotten about Tony's AI system.

"I am to inform you that your uncle is looking for you," Jarvis informed.

'SHIT!' I screamed in my mind.

"Okay, I guess I'll be out in a second," why did I let myself reply with something so stupid. I can't go out there! I can barely stay visible for more than a few seconds!

I could just stay in here, I'm used to having to run away and hide from people or not show myself due to mermaid problems, but even if I did that, it still doesn't solve my problem for when the 18 remaining minutes before I get paraded around anyway are up.

I took a deep breath. I wished it was anything but invisibly at the moment, I couldn't make up an excuse for this.

When I got my boiling power shortly after becoming a mermaid, liquid around me couldn't stay in liquid form and the house got really hot, so I blamed the heating system and spend the 10 to 11 hour on the beach away from people in my secluded rocky area while puddels around me disappeared into clouds of steam.

When I got my freeze power, no liquid could keep from turning to ice and the house felt like winter with no heating system, so again, I blamed the heating system and spent the hour on the beach and ice skated on the frozen puddles.

When the floating water power came in, I had learned my lesson and spent the entire day in the moon pool and played with the floating bubbles and shapes of water.

When I got the making water into jelly or crystalizing it power, I stayed in my rocky beach area and laughed when puddles turned to goop and poked them with a stick until they turned back into normal water, in which case they would shortly re-crystalize or re-jellify. (FYI Jellify is now a word if it wasn't already!)

But here, I couldn't run off to my Moon Pool or my secluded rocky beach area or blame it on the heating or cooling system. Well, I could use the invisibility to sneak out and go, but the second they realized I was gone, everyone would freak and I would get into trouble when I randomly returned after 11.

Then I had an idea. What if I could blame sneaking out on the heating and cooling systems?

I looked at the air duct near the floor on my right. There may be speakers to speak to Jarvis in here, but this was still a bathroom, so that meant there were no security camera's to catch me in the act.

On the down side, this would probably ruin the party, but it was the only plan I had.

I crouched down near the vent and raised my arm up, I made my had flat, letting my freezing power turn the water molecules inside the ventilation system freeze. The effect was almost immediate. The air got very cold, to the point where I could see my breath.

I could hear surprised screams and shrieks at the sudden cold from outside the bathroom door.

I was cold, but if I wanted to pull this off, I had to make the air even colder, so I turned up the power, and froze even more water molecules in the air.

"JARVIS, WHAT HAPPENED!" I heard Tony yell to his AI system.

"Sir, the vent appears to have frozen from the inside," Jarvis replied.

"TURN THE HEAT WAY UP THEN!" Tony ordered.

"Doing so now sir," Jarvis replied.

Before I had time to react, Jarvis had turned up the heat, and the ice in the vents began to melt.

And some of said melted ice dribbled out of the vent and right onto me, getting me a bit wet.

"Great," I muttered.

'Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one,' I counted down mentally. I sat down on the floor before my golden/bronze tail replaced my legs.

I quickly dried herself off, then immediately put my freeze power back into action, this time a lot more powerful, making it even colder.

"Sir, the vents are still freezing and the heating controls have a thick layer of frost on them," Jarvis informed then added, "The temperature of Stark Tower has now dropped down to 17 degrees F. and still going down."

Tony did exactly what I was hoping he would to do. He ordered everyone out of Stark tower until they could fix the cooling and heating system.

And in the confusion of everyone trying to get out of the now freezing tower, I slipped out of the bathroom.

NORMAL POV

Alex slipped out of the bathroom, most people were already at the door, which was good. Alex could follow behind and not get seen.

What she didn't know is that cameras were everywhere in Stark Tower.

Anyway, she managed to get to the bottom floor without anyone noticing her fading in and out of visibility.

Now that she was outside, she slipped quickly hid behind some bushes.

It was now 10: 20, 40 minutes of glitching left. She knew the glitching would die down soon, glitching less and less often, but for now, the longest she had been able to stay visible had been 20 seconds. But she was never invisible for more than a minute at a time. Yea, she had been counting seconds while she was in the bathroom, trying to figure out how the invisibility worked.

She felt the power shift her body back into visibility, only to become invisible eight seconds later.

During her invisibly period, (yes she could tell when she was invisible or not by now) she noticed a puddle of water near her feet, and when she looked into it, she could see herself.

But she was invisible at the moment, yet she could still see her reflection in the water.

"Alex?" she heard the voice of her father calling, "Alex?"

"Shit," Alex muttered for about the billionth time that night.

It was only 10:23, she couldn't go out now, the glitching was only just starting to go down. She knew at about 10:35 the glitching would just be in small amounts but would still happen.

I really should have thought up an escape excuse. Why didn't I say I wasn't feeling well, and used my powers to make my skin hot or something? Or maybe just 'forgot' the party was tonight? After 4 years of doing this you would think I've learned something on hiding and what risks to and not to take and slipping out of major parties like this.

"Alex!" Dad called out again.

I stayed put, not like I had a choice though.

I nearly had a heart attack when my dad poked his head around the bush, looking for me, but of course, I was still invisible, so he kept looking. I stayed behind the bush for 7 more minutes, 10:30. I felt the invisibility glitches go way down.

I stayed there for five more minutes, I was visible for most of it, only turning invisible for about 10 seconds now.

Okay, I could work with that. Only about ten seconds for about every five minutes. This is something I'd just have to risk.

I took a breath and slipped out from behind the bush, melting into the crowd of people before anyone could notice the 14 year old girl coming out from nowhere.

Before I found my dad, I ran into Pepper.

"Alex, there you are, your Dad's looking for you," she informed me.

"Oh really? Umm, sure where is he?" I replied quickly, I didn't want to stay in the presence of one person too long or I might disappear.

"Over that way… but Alex are you alright, you seem kinda nervous," Pepper asked me.

"Oh, yea I'm fine," I reassured her, making my voice as calm as possible, which is something I've somewhat mastered.

Before Pepper could say anything else, I waved and went to go fond my dad. I think I was melted into the crowd when my powers glitches again. I held my breath, no one noticed me disappearing or reappearing 11 seconds later.

It surprises me that no one would notice me disappearing like ghost. Well, then again, they do see Iron Man flying over the city all the time so maybe a disappearing girl isn't all that strange. NO it's totally is strange, people just must be too distracted to notice the invisible 14 year old.

Anyway, I found my parents soon enough. Mom announced that we were leaving in ten minutes. As she began to say bye to people, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tony behind me, a concerned look on him face.

"Alex, are you alright, you've been looking pale, invisible almost," he asked.

I knew right then and there, he saw me go invisible at some point.

"No, no I'm totally fine, we actually about to leave right now, by Tony," I said quickly then followed my family who was retreating to our car by now. I heard Tony following me.

My family was pretty far ahead of me, and Tony wasn't far behind me. We were out of sight of the crowd. And of course, glitching occurs.

"Alex!" Tony looked around for me. I took the opportunity to run off to my car. I looked at my watch. 10:42. 18 full minutes of glitching left.

I became visible just as my car came into view. Luckily, my parents and Lilith were too busy loading themselves into the car to notice my appearing out of thin air.

I got in the car just in time to see Tony appear from around the corner. I looked away from him and he just looked at me rather confused. Then the car pulled away.

For the most part, I managed to keep the glitching down since the hour was almost up. My feet kept disappearing though, guess I can go only partially invisible.

'I am so screwed,' I thought.

**OK SO THERE'S THE PROLOUGE AND CHAPTER 1, KINDA LONG THOUGH. ANYWAY, SO I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I GOT THE INSIPRATION FOR THIS STORY FROM ANOTHER AVENGER'S MERMAID STORY, SO CREDIT TO THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT. **

**SO THROUGHOUT THIS STORY, I'M GOING TO BE RERENCING OTHER SHOWS. IN THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER/PROLOUGE, THERE ARE REFRENCES TO TWO SHOWS. YOU GET EXTRA POINTS IF YOU TELL ME WHAT TO SHOWS IN THE COMMENTS SECTION, I'LL TELL YOU THEM IN THE AN OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

**ALSO, GIVE ME IDEA'S FOR A BETTER NAME FOR THIS STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT SO HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! AND HERE'S THE REFRENCE'S FROM THE LAST CHAPTER(I DON'T OWN THE REFRENCES EITHER);**

**Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja: "…23 minutes to figure out what the juice I'm going to do…." 'What the juice' is a common saying in the show.**

**Supernatural: Alex's dolphin friends are Sam, Cassidy and Dena, girl names for Sam, Cas (Castiel) and Dean, and her little sister is named Lilith. These are all characters from the show.**

**SO THAT'S ALL THAT I INTENTIONALLY PUT IN THERE, AND IF YOU GOT THOSE REFRENCES, GIVE YOURSELF A HIGH FIVE AND GO EAT A NICE BIG COOKIE! I DON'T THINK I'M DOING THIS AGAIN THOUGH.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

The second we got home, I ran to my room and locked the door behind me.

Tony saw me go invisible. Tony SAW me go INVISIBLE. TONY SAW ME GO INVISIBLE! I AM SO SCREWED!

The glitching finally stopped, it was 11:06 now. This is certainly not how I planned tonight to go. If Tony saw me go invisible, there was no doubt I would be hearing from him… soon.

I knew my mom and dad would be settling down to go to sleep soon, they were probably changing out of their party clothes as I sat in my room freaking out about someone seeing me use my powers, same with Lilith.

I needed to clear my head. And there's only one way I know that actually works… most of the time.

I turned out the lights of my room and made sure my door was still locked, which it was. Then I went to my window and opened it. I climbed out of my window onto the fire escape, made sure my window was open, then snuck down. The second my feet touched down. I bolted in the direction of the beach, still in my party clothes.

In case you were wondering, no this is not the first time I'd ever snuck out in the middle of the night for a swim, I actually do it a lot.

I reached the secluded rocky area of the beach in record time. I kicked my shoes off and went into the water.

My legs turned to the golden/bronze tail. I swam out pretty far, picked up some sand from the ocean floor and tossed it away. Then I went to my Moon Pool, my Moon Pool where no one could see me turn invisible.

I sighed. I raised my hand up, and closed it into a vertical fist, not horizontal fist like what I do for my heating power. I felt myself go invisible. But I looked down at my reflection, I could see myself there.

'So I can only be seen in a water reflection when I'm invisible,' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I just turned visible again, without meaning to. I thought that was weird, so I turned invisible again, and again after a minute or so, I turned visible without wanting to.

Great, my invisibility has a time limit.

Anyway, I decided I had enough of turning invisible for the night and turned my attention back to the problem at hand. What was I going to do about Uncle Tony? What would I say to him the next time I saw him, and the most important question, was he going to tell anyone?

I knew that Jarvis would be the first to know, and most likely Pepper as well. But my Uncle was an Avenger. He saved the world alongside several other heroes three months ago, Bruce Banner, the Hulk was currently living in STARK tower so he might get to know, and I probably got caught on camera.

Cameras. How stupid was I to think that just because none of the party goers saw me didn't mean the cameras didn't.

I mentally punched myself in the face about sixty times.

I decided to get back before someone discovers I was gone. I slipped back into the cool water. It was pretty dark, but the half full moon provided enough light for me to get back home pretty well, not to mention the glow from the city that never seemed to stop.

I pulled myself up onto the secluded rocky beach area. I sat there on the beach for a moment and looked down at my tail, the half-moon light reflecting off it.

I sighed, remembering just how much trouble this thing had caused me. Where it gave me the powers, and happiness in the ocean, I lost all my friends, pushed away my family and became a girl of isolation and have gotten myself into so much trouble in the past 4 years I've had it.

I slowly closed my hand into a fist, and steam rose off my body, drying me off, and tuning my tail back into legs, still wearing my party clothes. I stood up and wiped the sand off my clothes.

"Alex?!" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Iron Man, the mask lifted up to reveal Tony's face.

"W-what are you doing here Tony?" I managed to get out.

"Well at the moment… wondering why niece has a tail." he replied.

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"After you pulled your disappearing act, I decided to come pay you a visit, only when I got to your house, you were running away, then I followed you here, then when you dove into the water, I saw your tail fin flip, then waited for you to come back," Tony explained.

How could I have been so stupid, I should have sensed that someone was following me, especially if he has rocket boots and a red and gold iron suit?

"So does anyone else know?" Tony asked when I didn't say anything.

"No, just you and whoever you told," I replied.

"I haven't told anyone yet. So not your parents? Lilith? Close friends? Nobody?"

"No, I haven't told anyone about it," I replied, "And I'm not going to, and would prefer you didn't either."

There was silence between us for a moment.

"So were you born a fish or…?" Tony asked.

"No."

"So how long have you been a…" Tony was obviously asking for permission to call me a mermaid.

"A mermaid? Since I was ten," I replied, "So, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"No, but I can't guarantee Pepper won't find out."

"I guess she can know, just as long as she doesn't tell anyone either."

"And Bruce?"

"How many people are you going to add to this list?"

"Just Pepper and Bruce."  
"Just them, and they can't tell anyone. I don't like everyone knowing my secret."

"Alright kiddo, no one but them. Now are you going to tell me just what you can do?"

"Tomorrow, I have to get back before my mom finds out I'm gone," I said.

"Tomorrow, then, I'll send Pepper to come pick you up at noon."

"Fine, see you tomorrow then I guess," I said then began to walk away. I heard Tony rocket off into the sky. I looked up to see the retreating for of Iron Man in the sky.

I sighed. 4 years of complete solitude, no one knowing about who I really was. And now Tony knows, and Pepper and Bruce were about to know if they didn't already. I couldn't decide if I was scared or relived.

On the upside, people finally knew! There were people I could talk to, tell them everything without having to lie and run away all the time. Maybe they would come out and swim with me once or twice.

On the downside, two of said people were major scientists. They would probably want to investigate my powers, try to figure out how they work, maybe figure out how to make a weapon out of them and such. Plus the fact that they are all adults. Adults and my generation don't exactly come in sync most of the time. Plus, Tony's done such a great job of keeping his identity as Iron Man a secret… NOT!

Wow there are a lot more downsides to this than upsides, and the downsides seem a lot more logical.

I walked all the way home with no problems and climbed up the fire escape and into my room, closing the window and curtains behind me. As quietly as I could I turned on my lamp and changed into some pajamas.

'12:00 tomorrow. Am I dreading it or do I want it to come?' I asked myself.

I knew the second I walked into Stark towers, I was going to get bombarded by questions about my powers and how I got them.

So, maybe I would show them what I could do, but I think I'm going to leave out how I got my powers. I'd really rather not have a bunch of scientist poking around my safe haven that is Mako Island.

I guess I'm not coming completely clean.

After about an hour of thinking about all of this, I finally managed to fall asleep, and for some 'completely unknown' reason I dreamt about swimming over the reefs in the light of the full moon.

STARK TOWER….

TONY POV

My niece is a mermaid. Alex, the shy little girl who is my niece is a mermaid. Wow, I did not see that coming.

Alex put a few pieces in place when I got the brief info about her begin a… mermaid. I don't think I'm getting over calling Alex a mermaid.

Anyway….

Alex said she'd been a mermaid since she was 10. Well, Alex was never shy at all what so ever until she was ten. When she was 9 and under, Alex was the single most energetic, non-shy girl you could ever meet; she even kicked a guy in the knee because he took one of her chocolates while at a party I had a few years back.

And then she closed up, completely. When I talked her Dad, my brother, he said that she pushed all her friends away, began locking herself in her room AND began walking on the beach, alone, often and running away whenever she even got a little wet.

It always bugged me why she suddenly changed like that. One day she loved hanging around me, and the next, I'm invisible.

Well, she's the one who can go invisible… but I was invisible to her, anyway.

Now it all makes sense. She got a tail, pushed everyone away so no one would find out.

But you know, that's something I would expect from a teen, but Alex was only 10 at the time she got her powers, most 10 year olds spill everything about their lives to a parent or someone.

Anyway, I decided it was time to tell Bruce and Pepper just what Alex was.

I was hopping Banner could have some idea of what to do about this because right now I have no idea what to do about my mermaid of a niece.

But one thing was for sure in my mind, S.H.I.E.L.D cannot find out about her. Sure they assembled the Avengers and Fury proved he wasn't as much of an ass as I thought he was, but that was all to save the world from an alien attack. I don't know what they'll do if they find out mermaids exist.

Terrible thought…..

THE NEXT DAY

ALEX'S HOUSE….

Ohshitohshitohshit! It's nearly noon! I went for a swim this morning to calm me down, and it only did a little. I mean, this is actually happening, people actually know about my powers. SHIT! Scientist and famous people know about my powers.

Am I screwed? I'm totally screwed aren't I?

As you can tell, I've been a bit jumpy all morning long.

"Deep breathing time. It's alright. It's just Tony and Pepper and the Hulk- I mean Bruce Banner. You've known two of them you're whole life," I whispered to myself, "Tony promised he wouldn't tell, relax Alex, relax."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. I sighed, it was time. I looked at my clothes. Some jeans, blue t-shit and some tennis shoes, for once in my life, I wished I was the type to fuss about my clothes so I would have an excuse to stay in my room for longer.

But I'm not a person who's fussy over my clothes so I forced myself to go downstairs.

I saw my Mom waiting at an open door, casually talking to Pepper.

"Oh, hi sweetie, Pepper said you left your bracelet at the party last night, Tony said he wanted to give it back to you in person," my mom said. I detected a hint of jealousy in her tone, weird.

"My bracelet? I was wondering where that went," I said as if nothing was going on.

"C'mon Alex," Pepper said.

I said a quick bye to my mom then followed Pepper to her car. I got in the passenger seat while Pepper got in the driver seats. I am still deciding if this is a good or bad thing as we drove down the road. I looked up at Stark tower as it came into clearer view.

"So is it still a freezer in there?" I asked.

"No, not anymore, we fixed that problem. Apparently the vents froze from the inside. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yep," I replied, a small smirk on my face.

"Why?"

"I needed to."

"Why would you need to freeze a party Alex?"

"My own reasons."

"You don't trust us do you?"

"I don't trust anyone anymore."

"Why?" Pepper actually sounded shocked.

I just looked out the window; that was one question I don't really want to answer. Not after what happened to that one girl.

You didn't read that, forget what you just read. You saw rainbows and lollypops are good.

ANYWAY….

"You can trust us, Alex." Pepper said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not like I actually have a choice here," I muttered.

Wow that was cold, even for me. I heard Pepper sigh then then turn her attention back to driving. I looked up at STARK tower. We were here, we pulled into the garage, which was filled with a lot of cars. And Tony and Bruce was waiting there.

Great, the interrogation starts the second I step out of the car.

"Hi, you must be Alex," Bruce said.

"Hi," I replied with a wave.

"Well, let's go upstairs and get a drink," Tony said.

Pepper gave him the 'seriously' look and gestured to me.

"Water then? Soda?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm good," I rolled my eyes.

Without another word, we all got into the elevator and headed to the top floor, which was Tony's private living floor.

"So Tony tells me you have a tail," Bruce stated.

"Yea," I replied.

"And you turned invisible last night, a lot," Pepper added, "The security feed shows you fading in and out of sight quite often."

"Oh yea, that. Well, my powers get a bit glitch at times when a new one comes in," I muttered.

"New one? As in a new power?" Pepper's eyes widened.

"Oh yea, the invisibility thing, that kinda came in last night," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"And my tower freezing last night," Tony said.

"Only plan I could think of to get everyone out so no one would see me fading in and out of visibility," I shrugged, "Totally spaced on the security camera's though."

"So you can just… make ice appear out of thin air," Bruce asked skeptically.

"Well, I can freeze water and water molecules in the air," I replied.

I demonstrated by freezing Tony's drink just before he was about to take a sip. He just stared down at his now completely frozen drink.

"My-my drink," Tony muttered, "Can you do your…" Tony clenched his hand like what I did last night to evaporate the water off me.

I smirked and raised my hand, slowly closing it into a fist. Tony's drink melted back into a liquid. I saw confusion fill Bruce's face as I did so.

"W-what other stuff can you do?" Bruce asked.

Again, before Tony could take a sip of his drink, I jellified it. Tony poured the jelly drink into his hand and looked at it completely dumbfounded. He started tossing it back and forth between his hands.

"You might want to be careful because after a while it-" I was cut off by Tony's drink turning back into a drink in his hands, "-turns back into a liquid." I tried my best not to laugh.

"Do that again," Tony said.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "I haven't found much of a use for that power, but it is fun to mess with."

"So just how did you get these powers," Pepper cut in.

"I got them 4 years ago yesterday, while on a vacation they just kinda, showed up," I replied simply, it wasn't really a lie, they did just show up when I went on vacation 4 years ago.

"Where were you guys on vacation?" Tony asked.

"Some island off the coast," I knew that was a safe answer because there is only about a billion small islands off the coast here, "Don't really remember all the details about it."

Again, not really a lie, I don't remember _everything_ that happened that day while we were on that island.

"Do you think you could ID the island if you saw it again?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. I was only 10 at the time and didn't really have much of an attention span." It's true, I probably had the shortest attention span in the world back then… that is until I got my mermaid tail, then my mind focus on everything to try not to get me exposed. Random fact of the day right there.

"Huh, too bad, if we could find the island where you got your powers, we could figure out how and why," Bruce said.

I knew it. That's all they want to do.

"I don't really care about finding out how I got my tail," I stated.

"What? Why? You aren't the least bit curious?" Tony sounded shocked.

"I just don't care. I've got a tail and some cool powers, I don't need to know the science or whatever behind it," I rolled my eyes and brushed the hair out of my face again.

"Most kids in your situation would be dying to know," Pepper said.

"I doubt very many kids would ever be in my situation," I replied.

"Still, you are not curious what so ever?" Bruce said.

"Did I not just say that," I snapped.

Actually, I was really, extra curious, but I'm not letting scientist near my Moon Pool, weather I'm related to one of them or not. I can't risk it, I just can't.

"So what exactly have you been doing with your powers for the last 4 years?" Pepper asked.

"Just swimming really, trying not to let people know about my powers, exploring the ocean floor," I replied.

"So no one else knows about this, that you get to go off and swim every day in places people can only get with high tech diving gear? And you don't tell anyone?"

"I've already told you guys, no one knows… except you guys and a couple dolphins and fish," I replied.

"You realize that's not healthy, your Dad told me you never see your old friends anymore, do you even have any friends, Alex?" Tony stated.

"I do too have friends!" I replied, "well, they're… they're dolphins... but they're friends," I added slowly, rubbing the back of my neck.

Wow that was kinda pathetic, really, really pathetic.

"Dolphins? You have dolphins for friends?" Tony smirked.

"Yea," I shrugged.

"How do you live?" Tony said.

"Under the sea whenever I can," I replied as if it was completely normal.

I wouldn't expect my uncle to understand. Tony likes the spotlight, used to being surrounded by cameras and people.

"Besides, I like being alone, I don't have to deal with people around me," I smirked, "Being alone is tons easier for me anyway. I mean, even get a drop wet I've got about ten seconds to either dry off or hide before I get a tail."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Well, see ya," I said and walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

"For a swim, like I always do around this time of day," I replied and called the elevator.

"So you just get to go swim with a mermaid tail whenever you want to," Banner asked.

"Yea, pretty much. I mean, why shouldn't I? I've got a tail and an entire ocean," then the elevator opened, "See ya."

The elevator door closed, luckily, no one came after me. I needed some more time to think about this… and I prefer to think in isolation, preferably the Moon Pool.

NORMAL POV

Tony sighed as the elevator doors closed and his niece went off to go for a swim of all things.

"She was holding back information," Bruce stated.

"Yea, she was, but why wouldn't she tell me?" Tony replied.

"Well if you were a 14 year old girl with mermaid powers would you open up all you secrets to a bunch of scientists?" Pepper filled in, "I don't think she's ready to trust us or anyone just yet."

Tony looked out the window; he could see Alex walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the ocean.

"Besides, you heard her; she's got a tail and an entire ocean. For a girl with no human friends, she seems pretty happy," Pepper added.

"So you got your diving gear?" Tony suddenly asked Bruce.

"In my room ready to go," Banner replied.

"What?" Pepper asked them.

"We suspected Alex might not tell us everything and run off at some point, so we decided to keep tabs on her, see what she's up to when she goes for her swims," Bruce replied.

"And you wonder why she doesn't trust you?" Pepper muttered.

"Pepper, she needs help," Tony said, "No kid should have to cut themselves off from the world because she's got to hide some powers. You heard her Pepper, how sad she sounded when she told us that even one drop of water then she has to hide or dry off in ten seconds?"

Pepper sighed; she knew there was no stopping Tony. But she also knew that he shouldn't invade Alex's life because she pushed people away.

Tony left the room to go get the Iron Man suit on and Bruce went to go collect his scuba gear.

LATER….

Alex managed to successfully walk from Stark tower to the beach. She walked along the beach until she found a secluded rocky spot, similar to the one she usually went to.

She kicked off her shoes and waded out into the water.

'ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…ONE!' Alex mentally counted down. She dove under the water as ONE hit. She felt the tip of her tail cut through the surface of the water as she drove down into the deeper water.

Not far behind her, Bruce and Tony were watching the little mermaid. Bruce was seeing a mermaid for the first time. He began wondering if maybe Gamma radiation had something to do with the mutation. But he didn't know how gamma radiation could make a kid into a fish with water powers.

Tony smirked when three wild dolphins swam right up to Alex. So the dolphin friends were real.

Alex swam along the reefs, picked up a few really cool looking shells then put them back.

Then she swam into a cave. Tony and Bruce waited until the tip of her tail disappeared into the cave before slowly following her.

They found themselves hiding under a ledge as Alex came into a large cove. They looked up to see that they were in a volcano.

"Sir the water has changed from salt to fresh water in this cove," Jarvis informed Tony.

"What?" Tony replied. He had made the specific suit he was wearing soundproof so no one could hear him unless he was talking over a communicator, "Where are we?"

"We are located inside the dormant volcano on Mako Island," Jarvis replied.

"You know, you really should turn off your radio when you're not using it," Alex smirked, "And you should also find better hiding places that aren't so obvious."

"Alex! Hi, nice place you got here," Tony said.

"Yea, it's my place, and I kinda don't like other people here with me," Alex replied.

"Why not?" Tony asked.  
"Do you like people being around you when you're in your lab doing you inventing thing or whatever?" Alex shot back.

Tony didn't have an answer to that.

"Anyway, don't you guys have something better to do than follow me around?" Alex asked.

"Not really," Tony stated.

"Well then go find something," Alex said then dove under the water and left them behind.

They got out of the Moon Pool just in time to see Alex rocket off quickly.

"Wow she's fast," Tony muttered.

**SO THERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE, ANY IDEAS MAYBE? FOR THIS STORY, FOR OTHER STORIES? MAYBE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT, SO I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER THREE OF THIS STORY. I'M HOPING YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND NOW THINGS ARE GOING TO GET A BIT MORE INTERESTING…HOPEFULLY TO YOUR TASTES. **

**REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS FOR ME!**

ALEX POV

I can't believe them. I mean, why do they have be so curious. I swear they're worse than Lilith! And that's saying something. When I go for swims, I prefer to be alone. Unless you are a dolphin, shark, fish or mermaid, stay away from me while I swim.

After I left Tony and Bruce in my wake, I went to one of my other sea hideouts, an old sunken ship with air pockets in it just in case I need to breathe.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that they wouldn't follow me after I left Stark tower, and now they know where the Moon Pool is! And they know something's up with it! I am so screwed.

I began shifting through the objects on the sunken ship, which there were a lot of. It usually took my mind off things. As I was looking through the stuff, a box fell to the floor. I examined the box. It was medium sized, gold colored, and rather smooth and had a lock on it for a key to open. It was water tight. Whatever is in here is still dry. Then I noticed a small engraving on side the box.

It was a tail. A mermaid tail and under it, the words 'It's a true secret' were carved into the box. I quickly began looking for the key that would open the box. And after five minutes of searching, I found a golden key with the same small engraving of a tail on it, and knew it was it, the key was on a chain as well.

I decided it was time to go, but then I remembered, Tony would probably be waiting for me to come out of the water.

'What am I going to do about them?' I thought.

I put the key around my neck and picked up the golden box. I was sure no one was going to miss it, this ship had to be at least somewhere between 50 and 60 years old and has been on the bottom of the ocean for who knows how long.

I knew for one thing that no one was going to see this box though.

I swam up to the surface, the box was surprisingly very light, probably because it was full of air and not water.

I decided not to go back for my shoes and just swam to my ususal spot. I quickly dried off and dug up a pair of flip flops I always kept here. (I've lost a few shoes here before so I decided it best to keep backup here)

I walked home and luckily didn't run into anyone I knew on the way. It was time to see what's in this box.

NORMAL POV

Little did Alex know, two people were following her, and they were not Tony and Bruce. They were Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

The two of them had been following her ever since Stark's dinner party, they were there and they two saw her falling out of visibility. They had followed her swimming, being a lot better at hiding than Tony and Bruce, being trained agents and all. They had followed her down to the ship, but they didn't see the engraving on the box and didn't know why she took the box either.

They also hadn't reported her back to SHIELD yet. They heard how she didn't want people knowing so they were still planning on what to do exactly.

"So how do you think she got her tail?" Clint whispered to Natasha as they sat on a roof that overlooked Alex's home.

"I have no idea, she's not like anything I've ever seen before," Natasha replied, "But I suppose we have seen stranger things."

"Like Aliens?" Clint smirked.

"Like Aliens," Natasha confirmed.

Just then, they saw Alex appear in her bedroom. The agents got out they're binoculars and looked down to see what was in the box as she opened it.

Alex took the key off her neck and put it in the lock, She opened the box and lifted the lid.

The box had all kinds of pictures and old fashioned films. Alex lifted up a picture and gasped. The picture was of a girl. A girl with a tail sitting in her Moon Pool.

'I knew I couldn't have been the only one,' Alex thought.

The girl in the photo had brown hair, fair skin, and more of a copper colored tail than A golden bronze one like Alex's. The girl looked about fifteen maybe.

Alex turned over the picture and the back of it said the girl's name and the date and location. Irene Kate, May 16th 1964, New York, Mako Island's Moon Pool.

On the Mako part of this picture, Koam was scratched out and Mako was put in. Alex remembered that the Island was renamed Mako from Koam about 17 years ago.

This photo was taken fifty years ago.

Alex set the photo off to the side and picked up another photo. It was of three girls this time, and looked a bit more modern, they too were sitting in a moon pool, but this one was different than her moon pool, they all looked around sixteen or seventeen.

On the back there were their names and the other stuff.

Cleo, Emma, Rikki, April 11th 1994. Golden Coast, Australia, Mako Island Moon Pool.

20 years ago, this photo was taken.

Another picture was of three other mermaids, Gracie, Marcy and Lucy(I forgot their names but these are the girls from fifty years before h2o) and they were from fifty years before Cleo Emma and Rikki at the same island.

Another one was a girl named Bella, who was from a Moon Pool in Ireland and was only about 6 years before Cleo, Emma and Rikki.

There were a whole bunch of other photos of mermaids. Most were in groups of three, some were on two and very few were just of one mermaid. On the backs, there were always their name(s), Date the photo was taken and what island and where in the world the island was. As it turns out, there are moon pools all over the world. Sometimes island names were scratched out and replaced with a different one.

The most recent one that Alex could find was the one from 20 years ago of Cleo, Emma and Rikki.

There were a lot of pictures and Alex had them spread out on her bed. All the mermaid's tails were a color ranging from gold, to bronze, to orange, to copper to copper with just a tinge of red and colors in between those.

There were also the films, which Alex couldn't watch at the moment, but she intended to watch them as soon as she could.

At the bottom of all the pictures and films, Alex found a note with a small pouch attached. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear reader,_

_If you have found this box, we assume you are a mermaid for no scuba gear could ever get to this box otherwise. This box contains pictures of past Moon Pool made mermaids. If you are reading this, you have probably been in a Moon Pool under the light of the first full moon and someday you will have your picture in here as well._

_Most mermaids are born mermaids, but these girls and you were created mermaids. Born mermaids do not come out of the water, and when we do it's very rare. Do not try and look for us for you will probably not find us. Do not let normal land people see this, ever. Being a mermaid, you understand the need for secrecy, but most Land people do not. _

_In the pouch attached to this note is something called a moon stone. It's very powerful, and should the need arise, you may use it. The magic contained within this stone can do a vast amount of things once you learn how to use it, and a mermaid, and a mermaid alone can only operate a moon ring. Use it if you must, but use it wisely. If the ring loses power, it can be recharged under the full moon's light._

_Keep the secret of the tail and do not allow people to ruin a moon pool. The crystals within the walls of the moon pool are what makes the magic happen under the light of the full moon. In 1997, the moon pool of Mako island, Australia, was destroyed, and because of it, the three mermaids there had to use their own raw power to prevent Eve's comet from colliding with earth and that moon pool is now dead forever, and when a moon pool dies, the magic it once held can end up anywhere and become something dangerous in the wrong hands, not to mention how sacred the moon pools are to Mermaid kind._

_Anyway, sometimes the natural Moon Pool mermaid powers come in in strange ways. If two or more mermaids are in the pool at one time when the transformation occurs, the powers are divided among them, if only one is in the pool the powers usually come in yearly, but occasionally, they come in at rapid speeds, and very, very occasionally, they only gain one power. _

_Good luck with being a mermaid, and maybe sometime you meet another mermaid, and maybe you'll even meet one of us natural mermaids. This letter has a spell to change with the events that happen over time, so future mermaids who find this box know the new and the old dangers. _

_One of the dangers you must be warned of if you haven't encountered one already is the full moon. On the night of the full moon, a newer mermaid can become moonstruck is she looks at the moon or it's reflection, and they're powers often go out of control, and they often are pulled to their moon pool, and sometime act out, becoming careless with their secret at times while being moon struck, and then often remember nothing the next day when the moon sets._

_And another danger to be warned of is Mermen. Do not allow a male into a moon pool. Do not let them become a merman. Natural mermen are long gone, but can still be formed in the moon pools. No matter what, a merman will always go power hungry, they will try to bring the trident out and they will destroy moon pools and mermaids. The trident is a weapon that is deadly to a mermaid, even if she touches it in her mermaid form. _

_That's all we can tell you for now, be careful, don't get exposed, don't abuse the power and enjoy being a mermaid for as long as you can. If you ever realize you cannot bear the weight of being a mermaid, there are two ways to rid you of your powers. When the planets line up being in the moon pool once every 50 years on the night of the full moon will take away your powers forever, where just a lunar eclipse will take them for 12 hours, or you can find a born mermaid, they can take them away as well. Be warned that if you have your powers taken away fully, they can never come back to you even if you go back into a moon pool under the full moon._

_Sincerely,_

_The born mermaids of the sea._

I read the note. Wow that was just… wow. I mean, born mermaids, moon stones, mermen, eclipses and stuff? Wow

I pulled the moon stone and as soon as I did, a few more lines appeared on the note at the bottom.

_P.; Alex Stark, you may hold onto this box for the next few years and the moon stone as well, it's fully charged at the moment. You'll need it. _

_P.P.S; You have two SHIELD agents outside your window, freeze your window over._

ALEX POV

I was confused for a moment, then I looked out my window, and sure enough, saw two people I recognized from the news. The woman and the archer dude were right there. I saw them, they saw me, so I quickly raised my hand up and the window got a thick layer of frost over it so they could no longer see in.

I bit my lip, and now four people know about my secret, and all of them were Avengers and involved with SHEILD. Yea me. I turned my attention back to the moon stone, I would talk to them later.

The moon stone was the same crystal blue color as the Moon Pool. (let's just say it looks like Bella's necklace from season 3 of H2O but not on a necklace yet)

I decided that I guess the magical note was right, I think I will keep this with me for the next few years.

I looked around my room and made the stone into a necklace (So now it looks just like Bella's necklace) and put it around my neck. I put everything back in the box(except for the moon stone) and hid the box under my bed.

I sighed, now what. Suddenly, someone knocked on my window. There were four figures that I could make out through the frost over it; two in black uniforms, one red and yellow clad person and the fourth in normal clothes as far as I could tell.

I rolled my eyes. Now all four of them were here, if Thor and Captain America were here then the whole Avenger's team would be right outside my window.

They knocked again.

I rolled my eyes and went to open the window. Tony oh so gracefully fell into my room face first, I smirked.

"You know most people would just knock on the door," I said as Tony stood up.

"Well we're not most people," the woman with red hair said, crawling in through my window from the fire escape, followed by the others.

"Alex, this is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff," Tony said.

"You said you weren't going to tell anyone else," I said crossing my arms.

"We didn't tell them," Bruce stated.

"We were at the party," Clint said.

"Of course you were," I muttered.

"Alex, who are you talking to?" Lilith asked from the other side of my door, I heard her try to open the door but it was locked.

"Go away, Lilith," I replied.

"No, who's in there," she persisted.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the window. They didn't question me and went back out onto the fire escape.

"No one, now go away," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're annoying."

"Hey!"

"Look," I said and opened the door, revealing my empty room, "No one's here, now leave me alone." I flicked my sister's forehead, she smacked my hand.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Lilith smirked.

"Um…Yep," I replied then pushed her out of my room and closed the door and locked it again.

"Whatever," I heard Lilith sigh then she left.

The second she was gone, Natasha and the others crawled back into my room from the fire escape.

"So what do you want?" I asked them, quieter than i was talking before.

"To talk," Natasha replied.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.

"How did you get your powers?" Clint asked.

"Vacation at some island when I was 10, tail showed up the next day," I replied.

"Is that all to it?" Natasha question.  
"Nope," I replied.

"Wait so you do remember more about that day you got your tail?" Tony asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Will you tell us," Bruce asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"What? Why?" Tony asked surprised.

"Because if I tell you, you won't leave the place alone," I muttered.

"Just tell us something, I mean, something gave you those powers and it seems pretty rare, we just want to know more about it," Natasha stated.

"Right place, right time, and that's about it," I leaned against my bed, "Besides, it's not like I'm the only mermaid in the world," I muttered.

"You've seen others?" Bruce asked.

"Not in person," I replied.

"Then how do you know there are others?" Tony asked.

I smiled, "Because I do."

"Pictures maybe?" Clint suggested.

"You would know, you were the one's looking through my window," I muttered.

"What did that note say? We couldn't read it," Natasha asked.

"Not to trust Land people," I replied smirked.

They were all taken back by me calling them Land People, but quickly got over it.

"Why would you even listen to it?" Bruce asked.

"I dunno, but I think I'm going to trust the other mermaids on this," I shrugged.

"And what about that?" Clint pointed to the moon stone.

"It's a necklace," I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I think it's time for you to go."

"But we're not done yet," Natasha stated.

"Yea, you kinda are," I replied.

"We just want to help you Alex," Tony said.

"Why do you assume I need help? I'm fine, I don't need anyone to save me." I said coldly.

No one spoke after that. I turned away from them and walked to my door, but Clint grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," he said.

"Let go, your hand's all wet!" I realized, I pulled away from him, and sure enough, there was water on my wrist now, "Great," I muttered.

I sat down on the floor, no feeling like falling over.

'three… two… one," I counted down mentally.

My tail appeared and everyone was just staring at me with slight confusion.

"You-you were water there for a second," Bruce stated.

"Yea, I know," I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the edge of my blanket on my bed and dried my wrist off. A few seconds later, my legs came back and I stood up.

"Now it really is time for you to leave," I said and I gave them a cold stare.

They left finally. I closed my window behind them. Natasha looked back at me, but I re-froze my window, blocking my view of her and her view of me.

It was just after three o'clock now. I was going to go back out for a swim, but I didn't want to go out there where they could follow me around.

NATASHA POV

We tried to get her to open up to us, but we couldn't. The kid didn't trust anyone, and I doubt she ever will. Hopefully we could get her to trust us.

From where we were, Clint and I couldn't read the note or the backs of the photos, but we made out that the girls in all those photos were in fact mermaids.

"Should we tell Fury now?" Clint asked.

"No, not quite yet, I think we should give her more time," I replied.

I know what it's like to not want the whole world to know who or what you are, so if we get her to open up to us, well work something with Fury out… hopefully.

**OKAY SO THERE IS CHAPTER 3 DONE AND COMPLELETED. I ONLY BROUGHT SHIELD A LITTLE BIT, BUT CLINT AND NATASHA ARE AVENGERS SO YEA…. I DON'T KNOW HOW OR IF I SHOULD BRING IN CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THOR SO REVIEW AND TELL ME A BIT OF WHAT TO DO. **

**AND I ALSO ADDED THE IMPORATNT OTHER MERMAID THING IN. THAT NEEDED TO BE THERE AND OF COURSE THE MERMAID SIGNATURE NECKLACE AS WELL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MMMKA, CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! MORE DEVELOPMENT ON THE STORY OH YEA!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND CRAM IDEAS INTO MY HEAD.**

One week after Dani's encounter with the four Avengers; her family was trying to persuade her to go have a 'fun filled' full day on the beach with them.

"No," she stated firmly.

"Oh come on sweetie, you used to love going to the beach with us," Tammy pressured.

"Well not anymore," she shot back.

"You go for walks on the beach all the time though, would it really be so terrible to have people with you?" her father asked.

"Yes, it would," Alex said in an almost inaudible whisper but her parents heard it anyway.

"Come on will you just say yes already?" Lilith yelled.

"Why? What's the point in you even going to the beach if you can't even sit in the sand in your swimming suit," Alex replied calmly.

"The sand ruins it!" Lilith defended.

"No, it doesn't Lilith. Besides, I'm not going even if you weren't so paranoid about getting your swimming suit wet and sandy."

"Well then maybe I'd want to go if you weren't such a freak about getting wet!" Lilith said.

"I don't even want to go to the beach right now, let alone go swimming with your makeup polluting the water," Alex muttered, then she saw something to get her sister to back off.

Alex picked the little bug up from the window sill and held it up to Lilith's face. Lilith's reaction was screaming and smacking Alex's hand away. Alex smirked and placed the bug gently back down on the window sill.

"Gross, kill it, kill it, kill it!" Lilith freaked out.

"What did the little bug ever do to you?" Alex pretended to sound sad, but it was really hard because she was trying not to laugh at her sister.

"Alex," her mother scowled.

"What? She was being a bitch," Alex defended, not even pretending to sound like she liked her sister.

"Alex!" her mother scolded again.

"Whatever, how about you guys go to the beach, and I will stay right here in my room," Alex suggested, climbing up a few stairs to get to her room.

"Yes, please can we do that," Lilith pleaded their parents.

"Will you be okay here alone all day long?" her dad asked.

"Yes, totally, I like being alone," Alex replied loudly.

"You do not leave this house while we're gone," her mother said then went to go pick up their beach stuff to leave.

"Thank you," Lilith and Alex said at the same time.

Alex went up to her room after the door closed behind her family. She flopped down on her bed and reached for the Moon Stone around her neck. Two nights from that one would be the night of the full moon.

Alex remembered her first full moon well.

Alex found out about the Full Moon during the first month that she had her tail. She had looked right at the moon, the found herself uncontrollably moving towards the water to go swim to Mako island.

Once she jumped in the water, she swam straight to Mako and was in the Moon Pool as it bubbled and did it's magic thing.

She also had a craving for sea food as well, like a lot. That was the night she ate sardines for the first time. Her mind was screaming 'gross stop eating those' but she just kept eating like she was no longer in control of her movements.

She also found out that night that no matter what she did, even if she was totally dry, her tail would not go away, and she found herself wishing desperately that it would never ever go away.

The next full moon she encountered, her boiling power(which was the only power she had at the time) went haywire, like a lot, like it didn't have any limits to it.

She actually accidently set fire to an antique shop, (she got moon struck while in the shop) Anyone who touched her skin got burnt badly like they just touched real fire. Plants shriveled up and turned brown around her… at was awful.

She found herself waiting the night out in the Moon Pool that night, and it never stopped bubbling all night long.

Once she even got this siren fever thing where anyone who heard her sing, became her slave. Which actually wasn't that bad except for the fact that she wasn't fully in control of what she was doing. Some random boy almost drown himself because she told him to stay away from her.

After a while, Alex got smart and started sealing herself away during the Full Moon nights, learned not to look up if she ever had to go out at night.

But this night was different, tonight she had a Moon Stone. She knew that if it was exposed to Moon Light it would get stronger according to the note she read from the mermaids of the sea.

But first, what Alex wanted to know is who to use the Moon Stone and what it was for anyway, like what could it do?

She sighed and let the stone rest peacefully on her neck again.

And then someone knocked on her window. Alex looked over to see just Natasha standing at her window.

Alex, not really wanting to talk to the woman, just froze the window over.

She heard a sigh from the other side of the window, but Natasha still managed to open her window from the outside.

"I really need to get a better lock on that thing," Alex muttered as the agent entered her room.

"We need to talk," Natasha stated.

"About what? I thought I told you that I don't need your help."

"I'm not here to try and help you; I actually want you to help me."

"With what, I already told you I'm not telling the secrets behind my tail."

"I know, and I'm not after that answer at the moment."

"Then what do you want?"

"My boss, Director Nick Fury of SHELD-"

"You told SHEILD!"

"NO! No, not yet, don't worry."

"Don't tell SHIELD, the last thing I need is some secret government organization thing on my tail."

"I won't tell him for now, but I can't guarantee he won't find out on his own or if he already has. But my point is, Director Fury, is he finds out about you, he will want anwers."

"And he's not going to get them."

"I know you won't want to tell, and that's what I need your help with?"

"Um… what?"

"You are probably one of the best people at keeping secrets and hiding things that I know of."

"Not what the footage from Tony's party shows."

"But you couldn't control it then, and you still made it out with a clever plan and with minimal people finding out and you don't have any training. And you've kept your tail a secret since you were ten years old. So that makes you good at keeping secrets ha hiding things."

"Well, yea… I guess so. But why is that relevant to you?"

"Because I need you to keep something for me."

"What? Why? Don't you have a whole secret organization for hiding things for?"

"Yes, but I'm hiding this from them."

"Why?"

"You said it yourself, you don't want a government agency prying into your life, and I have a few things I don't want them to be prying into." Natasha sounded very serious about this, and that made Alex all the more interested.

"Why not just hide it yourself?" Alex was getting more curios by the second.

"Because I have to go in and out of SHIELD's bases and can't risk people finding it out that way," Natasha replied.

"What is it exactly?"

Natasha pulled a flash drive from her pocket, "This."

Natasha held the flash drive up for Alex to see.

"So do you think you can keep this safe for me? It's a lot about stuff I don't want people finding out about," Natasha asked.

"I can, but you have to promise to not tell anyone about mermaids or me," Alex bargained.

"Deal," Natasha replied and handed Alex the flash drive.

"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to look at it right?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Okay, then I won't." Natasha could tell that the teenager meant it.

"Thank you," Natasha said.

"Welcome," Alex smiled.

"Now, there's a chance Fury may come looking for that, he could trace it here," Natasha warned.

"Trust me, he won't be able to find it," Alex reassured with a smirk.

Natasha nodded then went back out the window and disappeared from sight. Alex looked down at the flash drive in her hands. Most of her instincts were to go rush to her laptop and look at what's on the file. But she stopped herself from doing it.

'I promised I wouldn't so I won't,' Alex thought to herself.

Alex knew exactly how and where she would hide the flash drive for Natasha. She would do almost the same thing she would do for other small objects she needed to hide.

Alex went and got a small box from her mom's room, just one of the boxes that you might buy a necklace in. She placed the flash drive inside the box then wrapped the box in like a billion layers of plastic wrap then another layer in duct tape and then went to the bathroom. Alex turned on the sink and used her powers to surround the box completely in water, then she crystalized it.

There was no way of getting into the box now unless Alex un-crystalize the box, which she can do easily. Then she went back to her bedroom and pushed the end of her mattress that was up against the wall forwards, allowing her to access the mattress side against the wall.

Alex pulled up the sheets revealing a small tear in the mattress and shoved the crystalized box into the mattress as deep as she could. Then she pulled her hand back out and put the sheets back down and pressed the bed back against the wall.

It was as if nothing had happened. Alex flopped back down on her bed and began deciding what she was going to do for the rest of the day.

Alex POV

I was still taken back a bit when Natasha came to me of all people to hide something so important to her. I mean, why not go to my Uncle who has all the high tech security stuff… or to her friend Clint who seemed to trust her a lot.

I mean, I can totally keep it safe her. No one was just going to come in and tear up my bed assuming I hid an important flash drive in it. And the water crystal that's around it takes a lot to crack so….

I really should find out just how hard that water crystal is. I mean, the only way that I've found to get rid of it is to Jellify it, which I guess was the use of getting the jelly power… anyway. Maybe I'll test it out later but until then… what to do, what to do?

I sat up on my bed and eyed my laptop. I picked it up and turned it on. I hadn't been on my laptop in a while since most of my time is spent in the ocean and school's been out since may 25th so….

I found some free game website and played a few of the games there. And after about two and a half hours of doing that, I got bored and closed my lap top.

My mind wandered back to the flash drive Natasha had trusted me with.

I really wanted to know what was on it. I suppose it couldn't hurt to take just a quick- no I can't do that. Natasha won't tell people about me or mermaids and I won't tell people or look at the flash drive she's trusted me with.

I needed to get out of the house, but where was I going to go. The beach for a swim? No my family is down there and will probably be looking to see if I come down. And I certainly wasn't going to go to Tony's place.

Hours dragged on and I managed to entertain myself by doing this and that.

I made a Tumblr account, played some more games on my computer, took a bath, scrolled through Tumblr more, made up an argument that would win gay rights all over America (BTW which is this; don't we have a certain, really, really important document that stated we all have the right to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness? And are gay people not happy being gay?) played more games online, sketched a few things in my old sketch book, and was currently having fun creating water figurines then hardening them into crystal.

I was up in my room with a bucket of water and some food coloring (I used the food coloring to color the figurines in some placed) when I heard the door down stairs open and a few pairs of feet walking in.

I sighed; guess my family are home a bit earlier than I thought they'd be. It was only about 6 o'clock, normally my parents and sister stay on the beach till like, 8 or something like that.

I quickly put the figures I made and wanted to keep in my locked cabinet, jellified the rest, and dumped the water out in the bathroom and put the food coloring in my drawer. I'd rather not have my family walking in to see me with figurines that I have no way of making other than magic, which they don't know that I have, and jumping to the conclusion that I stole them.

Anyway, after I put my stuff away, I went down stairs to laugh at the sun burns my sister probably got. But I didn't find my sister down stairs, or my mom, or my dad.

Nope. I found a bunch of SHEILD agents along with a man that could only be Director Nick Fury. I knew it was him from hearing my uncle talk about an eye patched man bossing him around, it didn't take much to put two and two together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The Fury turned to face me, along with his agents. I was still on the steps.

'She better not have told him a thing,' I thought ragingly, but concealed it.

"Hello, I'm Nick Fury, director of SHELD," Nick said, confirming my suspsions on who he was.

"Alight then… what are you doing here?"

"An agent of mine has some very important information hidden away on a flash drive, we need to recover it," Nick replied.

"And why would it be here?"

"Because we saw Natasha Romanoff, our agent, talking to you earlier today and she handed it to you," Nick replied.

"Sorry, but I don't have a flash drive to give you," I shrugged.

"I saw her hand it to you now where is it Alex," Nick sounded serious.

"You apparently couldn't hear the conversation," I said.

"We didn't need to, she handed it to you and left now give it to me or I will tear this house apart looking for it," Nick just sounded mad now.

"Yea, she didn't give me her super important flash drive, she gave me a fake," I replied, I didn't know if that was true or not, "Wait… how do you know my name?"

"We know everyone's name who is involved in SHELD information business, now I will ask you again, where is it," Nick obviously wasn't buying the fake flash drive thing.

"Look, tear the house apart all you want, you won't find any flash drives with SHEILD whatever on it," I rolled my eyes.

"I need that flash drive kid, and I'm going to ask one more time nicely. Give me Natasha's flash drive."

"Nope," I replied and leaned against the stair railing.

"Why?"

"Because at the moment, I don't really like you. I like Natasha, but not you."

"I don't have time for this kid," Fury was not standing on the stairs with me, facing me.

I was too steps higher than him, but I could tell that if we were at the same level, I would still be just as tall if not taller than him.

"Well too bad," I replied.

"You don't know the importance of that flash drive," Nick sighed.

"Well I know it's important enough for Natasha to not want the whole SHEILD organization, or anyone for that matter, to see it," I countered.

"Well it's important that I see it," Nick growled, I think he actually growled in that sentence.

"Well, she trusted me with it, and so I'm gonna keep her trust, and not let you see it, how's that sound?"

"Like a stupid idea."  
"I like stupid ideas; they always seem to turn out better than not stupid ideas."

"You really are related to Stark."  
"And always will be," I smirked and brushed the hair out of my face again.

Fury pushed past me and continued up stairs. I smirked and followed him, now the fun began.

Well to be honest, I was really freaked out by the fact that SHIELD people were in my house. But I pushed that down and decided, why not have some fun with this. There was no way he would ever find the flash drive, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to open the box to view the file anyway. That crystal surrounding the box is pretty strong, and if he tried to use a laser or something to open it, he'd probably damage the file.

Assuming he could find the file that is.

He entered my room.

So in case you want to know, here's what my room looks like.

Grey carpet, light blue walls/celling, glow in the dark stars painted on my celling, blue and green bed comforter. On the wall furthest from the door, is my window and the fire escape, and the top of the wall is lined with some cool looking clam shells I found while swimming. Also on that wall, I have an AC/DC poster on one side of the window and on the other is a How to Train Your Dragon 2 poster.

On the left wall is my bed, which is a full extra-long size, and had a brown head rest. Next to my bed is a wood night stand with my alarm clock and IPod and cell phone. Along that wall is a few more shells, my fish themed calendar, and a shelf with shells, some old toys, a dolphin figurine I made, and other stuff, and next to that is my locked cabinet.

On the right wall is my dresser full of some of my clothes, my closet with all my shirts and dresses in it, my desk with a mirror and my laptop, and on the wall hanging up is my two guitars, one black electric guitar and one acoustic guitar, and amp is if the corner. (I've known how to play them since I was little, but I'm still learning)

And on the wall with my door is the door to my bathroom, (which is covered in blue and white tiles with a bath/shower in it and a sink and mirror cabinet) a turtle poster, a picture of me and one of my old friends from when I was 11(who you don't need to know about yet), and a cork board with all my junior gymnastic medals/ribbons on it. (Which I still do gymnastics and competitions, I started at age five, and do a lot of competitions, which I surprisingly won a lot of)

"You're not going to find it in my room," I muttered and Fury entered my room.

He opened my drawers and dug around in them, finding nothing. He looked over my shelves and found nothing, he looked through my closet and found nothing, looked in my pillow cases and found nothing. I even let him look in my locked cabinet, but he still didn't find what he was looking for.

I scowled when he broke on of my smaller shells.

"Try not to break anything, a lot of this stuff is expensive," I said, but was ignored.

Next he went in to my bathroom, but still didn't find the flash drive. His facial expression was priceless when he looked back at me. I tried and failed to hold back a chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" he asked me sternly.

"Actually, yes, I really do," I wasn't even going to try to deny it.

"Do you even know what's on that flash drive? Or just who you're hiding it for?"

"No and kind of. I know Natasha Romanoff helped saved the city a few months ago from a freakin alien attack, and that's about it. And besides, I'm not even going to look at the flash drive."

"Why? What could she have offered you to keep quiet?" Nick asked.

I just smirked, "A lot of candy."

I leaned against my wall like nothing was happening that could threaten my secret at all. This was obviously pissing Fury off and I was really enjoying it. I guess I do share some traits with my uncle.

"Tell me and I can offer you something she can't," Fury was trying really hard.

Damn, what could possibly be on that flash drive that's got Fury so worked up to find it.

"It's called a secret Fury, you should try not prying into them sometime."

"It's my job to pry into secrets."

"Well then go do your stupid job somewhere else."

Fury didn't have a reply to that. He just sighed and looked at the girl.

"You are exactly like your uncle," he muttered.

"Thank you," I smirked again.

"So, is there anything I can do to get you to hand it over?"

"No, there's nothing you can do or say to get me to open up, so you might as well just go away now."

"Tell Natasha I want to speak to her when she comes back for her flash drive," then with that, Nick Fury stormed out of the room. I looked out my window to see him and his agents leaving.

I went down stairs to find nothing broken, but a lot of things turned over and not where they were before, but luckily, nothing was broken.

I sighed and began putting things into place, which wasn't hard, my house wasn't too messed up. By the time I was finished with the whole house, it was as if nothing had happened, no one but me had been her all day long.

ELSEWHERE

Nick Fury was furious. He had just gotten told off by a kid. Natasha Romanoff had stolen a confidential file from SHEILD, saying she needed to test something, and the next thing Nick knows he has to go interrogate some kid to get it back, and he failed.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tear her house apart brick by brick.

Alex Stark was exactly like Tony Stark in some sense.

And Nick Fury really hated it, but at the same time, he liked the kid, she had something special about her.

While he was going through her house, he noticed the many, many gymnastic awards she had, the old karate belts, (white to blue) in her closet, and even though she sounded so confident and free flowing, he, being a trained spy, he could sense there was a secret she was hiding other than the flash drive.

Yea she was something he could make into a nice SHEILD agent with a bit more training.

He would get back to her later, right now, he had two Avenger SHIELD agents to chew out for trusting a teenager with extremely important top secret information.

ELSEWHERE

Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce had been planning to see just how good Alex was at her secret keeping, so naturally, they borrowed some super important information and trusted Alex with it.

Tony had installed some secret cameras all over Alex's house.

And they watched at Fury invaded her home. Tony about died laughing at Alex's stupid idea thing, mainly because it was true in so many ways.

Clint's eyes about fell out of his head when they realized this teenager was actually pissing Fury off, practically telling him to fuck off, then drove him out of her house without revealing where the flash drive was, and she kept her word of not even plugging the flash drive into a computer.

The kid was good; she had Avenger potential if she could open up to them. Tony said she was one of the best gymnasts he'd ever seen for her age, but said she would never go to the Olympics, too shy to.

"So she is all you told me about over the phone," a familiar voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see none other than Steve Rogers, aka Captain America standing behind them.

**SO I THINK THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO END THIS CHAPTER. LITTLE BIT MORE KNOWLEDGE ON ALEX IN HERE, FULL MOON STUFF AND SO ON. I'LL INVOLVE THE FULL MOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE, OR THE ONE AFTER THAT, BUT IT'S DEFFINATLY COMING. **

**REVIEW FOR ME OKAY? NEEDING MORE IDEAS HERE SO I CAN WORK MY END GAME AROUND IT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAND BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE! SO CAPTAIN AMERICA HAS FINALLY JOINED THE GROUP AND YEA. BIT MORE OF ALEX'S LIFE OUTSIDE HER UNCLE AND POWERS AND BEING A MERMAID IN THIS CHAPTER BUT ALL OF THAT IS STILL HERE TOO, PLUS WE MEET ANOTHER IMPORTANT CHARATER THAT ALEX REALLY NEEDS TO MEET!**

**REVIEW!  
**

Normal POV

A few days ago, Tony had decided with the team that they might as well call up Cap and fill him in. So they did, explained to him the situation and about Alex and stuff, then he decided he would come back to New York.

"So your invading your niece's life when she's already told you she wants to be left alone?" he asked when he was done getting the full story in person.

"Yea, pretty much," Tony replied after a moment of silence.

Steve rolled his eyes, "She said she wanted to be left alone. And as far as I can tell, she's not doing anything wrong with those powers so we don't have to keep an eye on her too much."  
After that, as you can imagine, Steve and Tony began arguing about personal space and mermaids and Alex and so on.

Bruce, Natasha and Clint just stood off to the side, not wanting to get yelled at for intervening just quite yet.

"Well how about we just go visit her!" Natasha finally cut in.

"Oh she won't be home right now," Tony replied looking at his watch.

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"She's got gymnastics today until 8 starting in like 5 minutes," Tony replied.

Meanwhile….

"Alex, you ready to go?" Tammy Stark called from down stairs.

"Yea mom, be down in a sec!" Alex replied.

Alex pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail, attempting to get her bangs to say in it, but to no avail, they fell back down into her face. She gave up and just put them behind her ear for however long they would stay there.

Alex put her jacket on over her blue, purple and green gymnastics leotard then went downstairs. It was Wednesday today, every Wednesday and Monday, Alex went to gymnastics from 4 to 8 o'clock.

Alex came down the stairs and got in the car next to her mom and they drove off to the GYMNASTICS AREA OF NEW YORK CITY place about fifteen minutes' drive from their place.

"See you at eight," Tammy called then drove off, leaving Alex alone in the parking lot.

ALEX POV

I walked into the building and was greeted by my favorite adult I know, Coach Kelsey Monak.

"Hey Alex, how you been sweetie," the coach greeted.

"Good," I replied simply, then mentally added, 'If your uncle and his Avengers finding out that you're a mermaid then pestering you then giving you something extremely important out of nowhere then SHEILD searching you house for it good, then yea, I'm great.'

"Nice to hear. Oh and we have a new student joining our group today, just moved here from Florida."  
"Really? Who?" I asked.

There were already four people in my group. And there are several groups that rotate between all the different stations in the gym and most people go to the other groups so meeting a new person is always nice. But on the other hand, it was another person to hide my secret life from.

"That girl over there, her name is… Tye, I think, you'll meet her when warm ups start," then Kelsey went off to get last minute things in order for the next 4 hours I'd be here.

I looked over at the girl. She had blonde hair in a ponytail about a half inch longer than my hair, fair skin, lots of freckles, blue eyes, probably a bit shorter than me, not by much though, and wore a green and silver and gold leotard.

I was about to go say hi when Coach Kelsey called us over to start warm ups.

I somehow ended up right next to Tye as we did backbends and stuff.

We were doing backbends when one of the other members of our group, who was on the other side of me, lost her balance, her leg swung out and hit mine, and somehow, I managed to fall into Tye, knocking her over as well.

"Ow, sorry," I said as I stood up.

"No, it's okay, it was her fault," Tye replied gesturing to the other girl, who ignored her, already in another back bend.

"No-well yea, it kinda was her fault wasn't it. I'm Alex by the way," I said, slightly amused by this girl.

We went back to stretching, surprisingly in union.

"So how long have you been doing gymnastics for?" she asked me.

"Since I was like five," I replied.

"Really? No way, same here," Tye smiled.

"Cool, do you like doing the tournaments?" I asked.

"Love it," she beamed.

"I know right, it's so much fun," I laughed.

We went from strangers to BFFs in like ten minutes flat. I swear this girl was like my mental twin or something.

We both loved doing Gymnastics and competing, both 14 years old, we both have the fave colors of green and blue, like fruit a lot, both have super annoying siblings(even if she had more than me and was the youngest rather than the oldest), hate avocado with all our hearts, despise having to wear dresses, don't see the point of sicking a piece of metal through a hole in your ear(aka, we don't want pierced ears) love the idea of SuperWhoLock( Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock), Phantom Dragon Ninja(Danny Phantom, Jake Long American Dragon and Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja; also known as The Secret Trio), and Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons(Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon)(fandoms we've recently joined due to Tumbler and Netflix), support gay rights, can play the guitar somewhat, don't want to go to the Olympics no matter how much people tell us we should even though we totally could if we wanted to with a bit more work, have a large collection of music, and the list just goes on and on and on.

She also mentioned that she wasn't a fan of going in the water, which I could totally work with. I may actually have a good friend here that I can keep!

I love gymnastics even more now, mainly because I just found my first friend in almost four years and I actually like her and don't want to run away from her to hide my secret.

However, her Gymnastics #1 fave was on the balance beam, and my #1 was on the vault, but this is where it get hilarious, my second favorite thing is the balance bean and her second fave is guess what… the vault.

Well, when we do competitions we know our group is covered completely in those 2 areas. We were both decent on the other stuff like the uneven bars and so on and so forth.

Anyway….

We were chatting away, while standing on our hands on the balance beams right next to echother.

I was actually having the best time I've had at gymnastics for a while, seeing as someone was talking to me who we now considered echother mental twins.

I finally surrendered, letting Tye win our balance beam hand stand contest due to way to much blood rushing to my head. I heard Tye follow my example seconds later. I looked up and saw the viewer area, where some of the kids parents or family members or sometimes friends sat to watch their gymnastics person's practice and sometimes they were used for tournaments seating as well.

Anyway, when I looked up at the viewer area, and my eye caught some familiar faces in the very small crowd up there, five faces to be exact.

That's right, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and another guy who could only be Steve Rogers, Captain America, were right there, starring back at me.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"What's up?" Tye asked, then she followed my gaze, "Oh my gosh, is that the Avengers, minus that Thor guy!?"

"Yep. There's just one more thing you need to know about me. My last name is Stark, and Iron Man is kinda sorta my uncle," I said quickly.

"I see the resemblance. So does your super famous and rich uncle bring the Avengers to watch you practice gymnastics often?" Tye was oddly a lot calmer than I thought she would be, I kinda expected her to go all fan girl and stuff, but she was calm and cool as ever, but she had a ridiculous smirk on her face.

"Nope, I hardly ever got to see him, and suddenly, he won't leave me alone, and I don't even know why he brought the whole team minus Thor here," I replied, "You seem oddly calm about this, most people would go all fan girl on them."

"I don't do fan girl unless it's for The Doctor, Sherlock, Sam and Dean Winchester, Randy Cunningham, Jack Frost, Danny Phantom or Hiccup and Toothless," she replied, "But it's so cool that your uncle saved the world from aliens, you better introduce me sometime."

"Will do," I smirked.

The rest of gymnastics that day was normal for the most part, with the addition of my new friend and the Avengers starring us down the whole time. As it turns out Tye and I are pretty well matched, I even ended up inviting her over to my house tomorrow. That puts a kink in my normal swimming schedule, but that's alright, I'll do my swim early.

Besides, I can't wait to see the look on Lilith's face when I actually have another human being in the house with me that's not there because of a school project or something.

Small upgrade in the social ladder for me!

So as usual, I was showing off on the vault during free do-whatever-you-want-as-long-as-it's-gymnastics time.

I had just landed another successful vault show off and was walking back to the beginning for another run when someone dropped a water bottle right in front of me and sprayed water onto the mats.

I stopped just before I stepped in the water and took two steps back.

"Oh sorry," the person who dropped the bottle said then picked up their bottle and went on their way.

I stepped around the water and then nearly ran into Tye.

"You ok? You kinda looked freaked when that water bottle landed in front of you," she asked.

"Oh, yea it just surprised me that's all, anyway, I bet I can get higher than you on the trampoline," I replied, challengingly.

"You're on," she replied.

And a few hours later, 8 o'clock came and everyone began to clear out. Tye and I were talking as we walked to the door. I suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. I knew who it probably was. And I was right.

I turned around to face my uncle and the other Avengers.

"Hi Tony," I said.

"Hey, Alex, I already told your mom I'll be taking you home," he stated.

"Okay then," I said, "Oh and this is my friend, Tye." I added, gesturing to my mental twin next to me.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends?" Tony smirked.

"K, fine, new friend Tye," I rolled my eyes.

"Hi-ya," she smirked.

"Hi there Miss," Cap said, deciding to be polite.

"Hey," she replied then turn to me, "Anyway, see you tomorrow Alex, my Dad's here."

"Okay, bye," I waved as she walked towards a man who I assumed was her dad.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"A new friend, didn't we already go over this," I replied then grabbed my bag and jacket, "So are we going or what?"

I didn't wait for an answer and walked outside. It took me a total of four seconds to spot Tony's car. It was the only car in the parking lot fancy and expensive looking enough to be his car and big enough to fit six people, three in the front and three in the back.

I climbed into the back seat, knowing the other would want to sit in the front.

Sure enough, not long after I got in the car, the Avengers came out and joined me.

Tony, of course, took the wheel, Banner and Steve up front with him then Natasha sat next to me and Barton next to her.

"Tony was right, you could go to the Olympics in a few years," Steve commented.

"Don't really want to," I shrugged and looked out the window as Tony began driving the car down the road.

"So could your friend," Steve continued like I hadn't said anything.

"Tye said she doesn't want to either," I countered.

"Why not? You two were obviously the best there," Tony muttered.

"Okay, one; because we just don't want to, and two; there's way more experienced people there better than us."

Tony opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Besides, what part of not going to the Olympics don't you get?"

"The not going part," he smirked.

I flicked a spare bobby pin from my bag at his head then turned my gaze back outside the window. We were passing along the coast, something tells me Tony went this way on purpose rather than the way I normally go.

"So about the flash drive I gave you," Natasha suddenly spoke up.

"Oh yea, that. Well… um, Fury couldn't find it so and I haven't looked at it so…." I trailed off, wondering if she wanted it back.

"I couldn't seem to find it either when I scanned your house for it," she announced.

"Why would you scan my house for something you could just ask me for it?"

Clint snickered from the other side of the car. I smirked as well as my uncle.

"She's got you there," Bruce stated.

"Because I was curious on just how and where you would hide that information of mine-" I cut her off.

"Which you stole from SHIELD," I stated, "You know, I maybe really should look at it, since it apparently isn't your secrets if SHEILD had them first."

"But it isn't even at your house so where is it anyway?" she asked, unfazed by my statement.

"Oh no, it's in my house, in my bed room where even Fury couldn't find it, I'm surprised you don't know seeing as I had to take down about sixteen camera's all over my house a few days ago, by the way, Tony you are terrible at hiding cameras," I stated.

"They're extremely tiny cameras!," Tony sounded bewildered.

"So, you still suck at hiding them," I shrugged.

I pulled a bag out of my gymnastics bag and threw it up front. In the bag was all sixteen cameras.

"How did you find all of them without me seeing you on my security footage?!" my uncle was losing it.

"Yea… about that, some of them may or may or may not be water logged and in more than one piece," I smirked.

I figured Steve already knew about my secret, so I wasn't even going to act surprised when he mentioned it, didn't mean I wasn't going to bring it up.

"So Tony, I thought you said you weren't telling anyone else so why is Cap-cycle here?" I asked.

"You two are defiantly related," I heard Steve mutter.

"So everyone keeps telling me," I mumbled.

"Well… the rest of us were… and we deiced…" I had to stifle a laugh at how poor of a job Tony was doing at explaining this to me.

"I've never met anyone who could make Tony speechless before," Bruce chuckled.

"Yea, I know it's actually quiet in here," Steve smirked, "But I didn't realize they said they wouldn't tell anyone else, I wouldn't have come if the did."

"Which is the main reason Tony left out that detail," Clint added.

I could see my uncle give me a small glare through the rearview mirror, I smirked back.

"So back on topic, how did you hide the flash drive? Tony didn't get the camera's up until after?" Natasha butted in.

"If you stop following me around everywhere I go I'll tell you," I countered.

"I think that seems fair," Steve said before anyone else could protest.

"I'll show you next time you decided to fall through my window," I smirked, directly attacking Tony for the first time he brought the Avengers to my room.

"For the record, Hawk Eye pushed me," Tony defended.

"No I-" Clint started.

"Alright," Natasha stated firmly.

The rest of the ride was like this, for the first time, I think I the Avengers might be growing on me, but I'm still not telling how I got my tail.

We arrived at my house and I climbed out, I waved then went inside. The first thing I did was take down the bugs Fury planted in my room. I can't believe he honestly wouldn't think I wouldn't notice him planting them there. Then I changed out of my leotard and into my .

After I crushed, waterlogged and put all the bugs through the garbage disposal, I went up to my room. I got the crystalized box out from my mattress. I'd rather not have the Avengers know my best hiding spot and began toying with it. Throwing it up in the air and catching it, hitting it with a hammer, running my fingers along the smooth surface and such.

I knew they would probably be coming over tonight for this important SHIELD info. This was probably just some stupid test to see how good of a secret keeper I am or a stubounress assement.

It was about 9 o'clock, when my cell buzzed. I looked at it to find a text message from Tye. I knew it was her because we programed echother in to echother's phones during our break during Gymnastics.

Hey, you still up? -Tye

I read her text then replied.

Yea. Now I'm just kinda sitting here, too early to go to bed, too late to go anywhere -Alex

That sucks. – Tye

So are we still on for tomorrow at my house? –Alex

Yea, but I have to be home before 7:45, got stuff to do you know. –Tye

That's okay. –Alex.

So I'll meet you at your place around noon. –Tye

Sounds like a plan. Anyway… so why do you have to go home so early? –Alex

Just stuff, 7:45 is a certain important time for me, we can hang out later some other time. –Tye

Fine with me. So what are you up to? –Alex

Other than texting you? Nothing unless you count blasting music in my ears to drown out the sound of my two older brothers as they are trying to kill echother with verbal abuse and the occasional broken object something. –Tye

That sucks. Any idea why they're at echother's throats? –Alex

They are at echother's throats for just about everything. This time I think it had something to do with one of them messing with the car or something. –Tye

Ouch, how often do they fight? –Alex

Trust me, you don't want to know. –Tye

I'll stay out of it then. But what did you saw their names were? –Alex

Wes is the oldest, he's 18 and then Jim is the middle child at age 16 then lucky me is the youngest coming it at 14. –Tye

Well if you think 2 older teenaged brothers are bad, try having the most annoying little 9 year old sister in the world who just has to poke her stubby little nose into everything. I swear Lilith has made it her mission to scream out my entire life to the whole world or something. –Alex

Ouch, how often do you two fight? –Tye

More than I think my parents can stand. –Alex

Well, just don't stark throwing things at echother and you should be fine. Anyway, I gotta go, see you tomorrow. –Tye

Bye. –Alex

I tossed my phone off to the side after the conversation ended. Just as I did so, guess who knocked on my door… Lilith.

"ALEX!" she screamed even though I was only on the other side of the door.

"What?" I groaned.

"Mom says it's time for dinner, now."

"Alright I'll be down in a minute."

"Now."

"Just give me a sec," I flopped back down on my bed, I so wasn't ready for another of Lilith's annoying dinner conversations about what she wants for her birthday or Christmas.

"MOM ALEX WONT COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Lilith suddenly screamed.

See what I mean by screaming my life out to the whole world.

"I'm coming, gosh you don't have to be such a loud mouth," I muttered, finally pulling myself off my bed.

I opened the door to see my always smug looking sister in all her bouncy brown haired, red lip sticked and pink clothed dis-glory.

"Why do you have to be such a loud mouth all the time?" I asked her.

She just glared at me then yelled, "MOM! ALEX CALLED ME A LOUD MOUTH!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, told her to shut up then went down to eat dinner.

To my relief, she didn't come screaming after me like she normally does. Tye's got it easy, her brothers are the ones who fight, not her, fighting is so annoying, especially with Lilith when it seems like a never ending screaming war.

We sat down at the table and quickly began eating without a word. Well, me, mom and dad didn't say a word but Lilith blabbed on and on and on about herself and what she wants and what she did and blah, blah, blabity blah.

I ate and went back upstairs and locked myself in my room as usual. I sat down on my bed with my IPod and headphones, and listened to music for a while. I stopped about ten minutes later when something started tapping on my window- I mean someone.

I opened my window and the team crawled through.

"You know, maybe you should just start using the door," I commented after the last avenger came through to stand in my room.

"Probably not the best idea unless you want your parents and sister wondering why you have Avengers coming to visit you out of nowhere," Clint countered.

"True," I muttered and went over to my night stand and picked up the crystalized box, "Your flash drive thingy is in here."

"What's around it?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Crystalized water," I shrugged and tossed the box to Tony.

"You can do that?" Tony asked, examining the box I threw him.

"Well yea, it came in with the jelly water thing, apparently that's the only way to get rid of the water crystal that I've found," I replied.

To demonstrate, I crystalized a water bottle that was sitting on my bed side table, then jellified it then turned it back into regular water.

"So are you going to uncrysalize the box?" Tony asked.

I shrugged and raised my hand to undo the crystalizing when Natasha and Bruce raised a hand to stop me.

"Wait, I want to see how durable this stuff is," Bruce said.

"Well if you try to test durability with an important flash drive thing in there you might ruin the file," I pointed out.

"True," Natasha nodded.

"So I'll just turn that one back to normal then give you some other water crystal, not like it's hard to create," I muttered.  
"Wait just let me-" I didn't let my uncle finish his sentence before I raised my hand and turned the crystal back into jelly, then a few seconds later, the jelly turned into water and soaked Tony.

I smirked, "Well, see ya, I think I'm going to go for a swim, haven't gone yet today," I said.

"It's 9 o'clock," Steve stated.

"So? I've gone out later," I shrugged then climbed out my window, "Leave this open unlocked when you go and don't leave behind any more bugs, they really won't do you any good." And with that, I slid down the fire escape and walked to the beach only two blocks away.

**OKAY SO THERE IS THAT CHAPTER. I INTRODUCED TYE BECAUSE IT WAS BEGINNING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY TO HAVE ALEX ALWAYS ALONE, SO BFF TIME! SO REVIEW AND STUFF AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE I GET IT WRITTEN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE MERMAID AVENGER, WHICH THE TITLE CAN STILL BE ARGUED SO GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON THAT UNLESS YOU WANT TO KEEP THE CURRENT NAME, ANYWAY, ONTO THE STORY IN WHICH YOU SHALL REVIEW AFTER READING! ANYWAY, SOME OF YOU PROBABLY PREDICTED WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER SO HERE WE GO!**

After a nice long late night swim, Alex had retured to her room, thankfully Avenger and Avenger bug free, and gone to bed.

And now she was walking up at 8:30, and getting ready for a morning swim before Tye would get to her house.

"Hey mom, I'll be back later," Alex called then closed the door behind her.

ALEX POV

I walked down to my usual spot on the beach. I kicked off my shoes and ran and dove into the water. When my golden/bronze tail appeared I went down to swim along the reefs, maybe even see Sam, Cas and Deana the dolphins again.

So I got down to the reefs, I smiled as a large school of colorful fish swam right by my, not bothered by my presence at all like they would be for normal human beings. Another of the many perks of being a mermaid; you get to look at cool fish super up close and they don't retreat in fear of you.

There were a couple sharks out and about, but that's normal, there's a lot of sharks around Mako, I think it became a breeding ground about 17 years ago or something.

Anyway, I picked up a colorful piece of broken coral and was examining it, then I saw something that made me drop the coral in shock.

I saw a tail, and not just some fish tail or a dolphin or even a shark tail, it looked like mine but with a bit more copper colored in it.

The tail was disappearing around a reef, so naturally, I followed the tail.

This might be my chance to meet another mermaid since- I mean for the first time in person.

I followed the tail around the reef, only to see it go back around another corner. So I followed the tail, then it turned another corner.

After about five minutes of chasing the tail, I realized we must be chasing echother around a round or square piece of reef coral stuff.

And we did so for about another 2 minutes.

The I swam up to see over the coral, as did the other mermaid.

I almost lost all my breath when I saw the mermaid's face.

Is it a shocker to say that Tye is a mermaid as well? Yes that's right, Tye was the mermaid that I saw.

We both got the same idea and swam for the surface as the same time so we could talk. One we broke the surface, we just kinda stared at echother for a moment.

"Nice tail," I commented.

"Likewise," Tye replied.

"Wow, I knew we were mental twins but…" I trailed off.

"And now were tail twins too," she finished.

"So… how long have you had your tail?" I asked.

"Since I was 11," she replied, "You?"

"Since I was 10," I smiled.

"Okay good because that would have been extremely creepy if we both became a mermaid at the same age," Tye smirked.

"Agreed, but how about we go somewhere else other than the middle of the ocean to talk about this," I suggested.

"Sure."  
"Follow me, I know the perfect place," I then disappeared back under the water.

Tye swam alongside me. I'd forgotten how awesome it was to have someone swimming with you that aren't spying on you.

I swam over to Mako island and into the tunnel that lead into the moon pool. We surfaced sat along the sides of the moon pool.

"Is this your moon pool?" she asked.

"Yep, this is where I became a mermaid. So where's your moon pool, back in Florida I assume," I replied.

"Yea, I found a cave in, it looks a lot like this one on an island called Isle de Inca, and it just happened to be a full moon that night so… yea."

There was a pause between us for a moment.

"So have you told anyone about your tail?" I asked.

"Well, kinda. It was one of the reasons I moved. You see a while back, I was on my anniversary, new power coming in and stuff, and this person saw me glitching, and then I got wet and… but the worst part is, that person was wearing a SHEILD uniform," Tye sounded reluctant to say that.

"Not you too, wow I swear we share the same life or something because at the beginning of the month, I was at my uncles house because he was having a party for some reason, I forget, and it was the night of my anniversary. He saw me glitching, then he kinda sorta followed me and now all of the Avengers, minus Thor, knows I've got a tail. And I have no idea if I've been reported to SHIELD yet- wait how do you know what SHIELD is? I only know about them because of my uncle."

"Well I may of kinda sorta punch Nick Fury in the face once when he thought my dad was a criminal, turns out my dad was innocent of what they thought he was doing, but I still punched Fury," Tye sounded proud of that.

"I think my uncle would praise you for that."

"I bet he would too."

"Yea, I just had a run in with Fury myself, he was trying to retrieve a file that one of the Avengers gave me to keep safe. I think I seriously ticked him off when he couldn't find it. Especially when it was in the very room he was scowering."

"I'm guessing mermaid powers had something to do with it."

"Yep. And as it turns out, crystalizing water makes it invisible to scanners and stuff."

"I'll have to remember that."

"So while we're on the topic of powers, which ones do you have?"

"Well in order, freezing, crystalizing and jellifying, boiling, and water control. What about you."

"Again in order, boiling, freezing, water control, crystalizing and jellifying and most recently, invisibility."

"You can go invisible! I want that power."

"Yea, I can only ever hold it for 60 seconds. But trust me, when it came in, I was at my uncles party and barley able to stay visible and it was glitching right when we wer about to leave, but he saw me fading in and out of visibility."  
"Ouch, so now you have all of the Avengers on your case?"

"Yea pretty much, well except for Thor, who is wherever he disappeared to after that alien thing."

"Oh yea I heard about that on the news. Were you here during that!"  
"Yea, I was going to go out and help, but my powers could only do so much since it wasn't exactly a water alien invasion…. Not to mention those things scared the crap out of me."

"I know, I only saw it on the news and they still creepy me out."

"No one is to know of that."  
"Agreed."

"Anyway, its not like I could have done much anyway. They set up a perimeter to contain the alines in which my flat wasn't in so…. I still ran into one of them, it was really weird though. It didn't try to hurt me, it just stared at me then went back to the fight."

"That's weird."

"I know right."

"I mean, shouldn't it of just like obliterated me or something. I mean, they had no problem doing it to the rest of New York."

"Who knows how alien warrior things think."

"Anyway, feel like going to my place now."

"Sure might as well, but I still have to be home by 7:45, it's the full moon tonight."  
"Oh my gosh, thank you for reminding me. I don't how how I could forget a thing like the full moon. One time, I got moon struck and my boiling power went hay wire, I burnt down an antique shop from what little I actually remember."

"Shesh, I've never had that happen to me, but I did do remover once freezing a fire. Literally, the flames were compeletly frozen."

"How the hell does that work?"

"I have no idea, but I can't do it anymore."

"Well the moon does amplify our powers. I can't start fires with my boiling powers at all so…."

"Who knows, maybe one day we will be able to do that."

"Something I look forwards to. Now come on lets, go," I ended.

"I bet I can beat you back to shore," Tye challenged.

"Bring it on," I replied.

We went under at the same time and raced back to shore.

STARK TOWER

"Barton, that girl Alex was with," Natasha said to her partner.

All of the Avengers had moved into Stark Tower for the time being, Tony had built a room for each of them. Clint and Natasha were currently alone sitting in Natasha's room.

"Yea, wasn't that the kid who punched Fury in the face when he was in the middle of an interrigation?"

"I think it was, but besides that, remember that mission down in Florida about six months ago?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"When you went off to gather the information on that woman, I swear I saw a girl, actually I think it was Tye herself, and all around her water kept turning into crystal, the same water crystal Alex creates when she uses her powers."

"So you think Alex's friend could be a mermaid too?"

"Well when she noticed I was there she ran off, then she stepped in a puddle and ran into a closet, I heard her fall over. And this girl looked exactly like Tye. So, yes, it's possible it could have been the same girl."  
"Well, Tye did move here from Florida, we'll have to check it out, Alex said Tye was coming over to her house today," Clint was now seriously considering the possibility Tye was a mermaid now.

"We should go tell the others about this," Natasha stated.

ALEX'S HOUSE

"So when was the last time you got moon struck?" Alex asked.

"I think the last time was about 7 or 8 full moons ago. I was starting to climb into bed and somehow I managed to trip over myself and I accidently pulled my curtain down when I fell and saw the moon. The only thing I remember of that night was punching some guy in the face, which I think it might have been one of my brothers," Tye replied.

"Wow, hope they forgave you for that one. Last time for me was 6 moons ago, my sister Lilith forgot to close the front door after she got home after dark and I happened to look at the moon before I got the door closed. Pretty sure I spent the night in the water because I woke up in the moon pool and my parents were freaked by the time I got home, so I had to lie and say I just went out a late night stroll then came home then went out again for an early morning walk."

"The things the moon does to us," Tye muttered.

"Speaking of the full moon, do you actually want to just like, spend the night here? You know, so if in the unlikely event one of us gets moon struck the other can you know, keep people from finding out?"

"Sounds good, my Dad won't really care is I just sleep here so yea. Moon rises at 8 tonight by the way."

"Oh really? I don't usually look that up, I just close up my curtains and seal myself in a sleeping bag all night."

"Nice, I do that to, but I just wanted to look it up tonight because I didn't want to get moon struck coming home from your house and stuff."

"Makes total sense."

"So I was meaning to tell you this, but that woman with the avengers, with the red hair…"

"Natasha?"

"Yea her. Well the thing is, she looks so familiar, I mean, of course she was on the news and stuff, but is she a SHIELD agent by any chance."

"Yes she is. I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say you think she might have been the agent that saw your powers going all wild."

"I think so."

"Wow. I just met you and it's like our lives have already intertwined or something… wow that sounded like some lame pickup line."

"We shall never speak of it again," Tye paused, "But you're not wrong."

"It's weird, but since I don't feel like going into the whole dramatic mystery movie feeling conversation, let's go get a snack," and with that, Alex stood up and had Tye follow her down to the kitchen.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tye had called one of her brothers to inform them she would be spending the night at Alex's house.

To be honest, Tye knew she had just met this girl the day before, but it already felt like they had been the best of friends for years. As she sat on the corner of Alex's bed, she noticed a picture of Alex, looking around 10 years old, and another girl with brown hair, skin and eyes.

"Hey Alex, who's that?" Tye asked, pointing to the photo.

Alex looked up to see what her friend was talking about. When she saw that Tye was asking about the picture, her face paled a little bit.

"Oh umm… she was a friend, back before I lost my friends to my tail," Alex replied nervously.

Tye noticed that Alex suddenly seemed distressed on the topic of her past friend, which just made Tye even more curious on just who the girl was.

"Oh, okay. I had close friends like that too that I surrendered to keep my tail a secret," Tye sympathized.

"I wonder if all mermaids gave up their friends for their tail," Alex said, laying down on her back to look at the stars on her celing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case for most of them," Tye replied, looking up at the stars as well.

Their thoughts were inturputed my a knock at Alex's window.

"Not again," Alex muttered as she got off her bed to go open the window.

"This happens often?" Tye asked with a chuckle.

"Like you wouldn't belive," Alex replied then opened the window.

Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Clint climbed through into the room.

"You know, most people would just knock on the door," Tye commented.

"Funny, Alex said the same thing," Tony muttered.

"Anyway, so I already gave you your flash drive thingy back so why are you here… again," Alex said.

"To test a theory," Clint replied then out of nowhere, pulled out a bottle and flicked water on both of the teens in the room.

"Really?" Alex and Tye said at the same time then fell back onto Alex's bed.

"Three… two…one," both girls muttered after a few seconds.

Tye and Alex turned into water for a moment, and when the water was gone, two mermaids were left sitting on Alex's bed.

Alex, with her golden/bronze tail and Tye with her bit more copper colored tail. Both teens glared at the Avengers.

"I knew I recognized you," Tye said to Natasha.

"Same here," Natasha replied.

"Did you know about this Alex?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Alex replied.

"Well, she didn't know until this morning, but yea, she knew," Tye followed up.

After that, both girls raised their hands and clenched them into a fist, drying themselves off, replacing their tails with legs once more.

"So you two have the same powers?" Bruce asked.

"Well yea, but since I've been a mermaid one year longer than her, she doesn't have invisibility yet," Alex shrugged.

"And we don't even know if I will get invisibility next time. Our powers don't come in in the same order, but we still have all the same ones… well minus the invisibility," Tye added.

"Interesting," Bruce muttered.

"Not really," both teens muttered, but that comment was ignored.

"So where did you get your powers?" Tony asked, hoping he could get the info on becoming a mermaid from Tye what they couldn't get out of Alex.

"Florida," Tye replied simply, "But Alex tells me you don't have a clue how mermaid powers come into play and doesn't really want to tell you, and I second that. It's kinda a mermaids-only secret."

"But we could help you," Bruce stated.

"We don't need help!" the mermaids snapped in union.

"…help you understand your powers," Tony corrected.

"We can do that on our own you know. Just because you have all that science stuff doesn't mean you can figure everything out with it," Alex growled.

Cap, who had been silent this whole time, was actually on the teenager's side. They didn't want people invading their lives trying to dissect it, and he respected that. He was also amused that someone related to Tony Stark, the billionaire, genius, play boy, philanthropist, didn't want anything sciency in their life.

"Are you actually suggesting that this might actually be magic?" Tony chuckled.

"Why not?" both girls replied at the same time.

They both used their powers on a bottle of water, expanding the water and making an array of water tentacles which circled the Avengers, making them slightly nervous.

"Does this really look anything science-related to you?" Tye asked.

"And besides, it wouldn't be the first time you guys have dealt with magic. I mean, hello, you are friends with the one and only Thor, the thunder god, and beat up his brother Loki, the god of mischief and trickery, just few months back," Alex added, crossing her arms as Tye guided the water back into the bottle, leaving no trace that the water was ever disturbed.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of an argument to that.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone… for now, but I can't promice what Fury will do if when we have to report back to him," Clint said.

"I'll just punch him again," Tye shrugged.

"You've met Fury? And punched him? You've punched thee spy before?" Tony was amused and shocked at the same time.

"Yea, long story short about 2 years ago, he accused my dad of doing something he didn't, got on my nerves, I punched him and now probably doesn't want to see me again," Tye replied with pride in her voice.

"So your telling me a 12 year old fish punch Fury? Oh I am so getting mileage out of this," Tony mused to himself.

"Yea… anyway, so you got your proof, I'm a mermaid just like Alex, are you guys done here?" Tye asked.

"Because there's really nothing more you're gonna find out today," Alex added.

"We'll see you in a few days," Natasha said then opened the window, the Avengers following her one by one.

Once they were gone and the window was closed behind them, both teens fell back onto Alex's bed.

"That was horrible," Alex moaned.

"I know right. Do they really have to be coming back?"

"I wish they wouldn't."

"Wanna go for a swim and get as far away from them as possible?"

"Absolutely."

**ALRIGHT SO YOU GET THE TRUTH! ALEX AND TYE REALLY ARE DISTRESSED BY ALL OF THIS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BEEN A BIT SYTRACTED, I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I CAN. REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR ME, MAYBE LEAVE A FEW SUGGESNTIONS AND STUFF.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY GUYS, I'M BACK AND THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. MOONSTRUCK MERMAIDS AND THE AVENGERS YEA! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY, THEN I GOT IDEA'S FOR OTHER SOTIES AND COULDN'T CONTINUE THIS ONE TILL TO GOT THEM DOWN, BUT IT'S HERE NOW AND YEA! READ AND REVIEW!**

After getting back from their swim, Alex was delioghted to learn that her parents and Lilith were going to go spend the night at their grandparents house, and after a bit of persuasion, Alex's parents agreed to let her stay here with her friend, much to Lilith's dismay.

Anyway, it was getting dark, the full moon was to rise in 5 minutes. Alex and Tye were just finishing up sealing the room up, making sure no moon light would be able to work its way in.

"So just a bit more tape aaaaaand done," Alex said as the last seal was placed.

Alex stepped back to admire her now duct taped, thick material five layered black material covered window.

"Nice," Tye smirked.

"No way were going to get moon struck tonight," Alex smirked.  
"Does this always work so smoothly for you? Because it rarely does for me."

"Half and half. But trust me, were lucky Lilith is out of the house. She's gotten me moonstruck or almost like every other month or something."  
"Same with my bros, I mean Wes and Jim are constantly trying to check up on me. Makes it so damn hard to keep myself sealed. One time, they came into my room while I was sleeping and took down the seals on my window. I ended up moonstruck that night because I woke up when they closed my door too loudly."

"Lilith did that to me one time, it sucks, it really, really sucks."

"I know right."

There was a knock at the now sealed up window.

"Alex? Why is your window blacked out?" the muffled voice of Tony Stark came through the window.

"Just be quiet and he'll go away," Tye whispered in a barley audible voice into Alex's ear.

Another knock, "Alex, I know you and Tye are in there. I know we said we wouldn't bother you or a while but this is really important," it was Natasha's voice this time.

"Look, I'd love to open up but it's a mermaid thing. We can't go outside tonight," Alex replied quietly, standing right next to the window.

"What does being a mermaid have anything to do with not being able to come out tonight?" Tony asked rather loudly.

"Shout it out to the whole world why don't you?" Tye hissed.

"Sorry," Tony replied.

"Seriously, you guys gotta leave, like now," Alex cut in.

Tye's eyes suddenly widened.

"Alex, its 8:39 it's up," Tye said.

"What's up?" Clint asked.

"NOTHING!" both girls exclaimed in union.

"Alex?" Tony sounded concerned.

"Look, mermaid stuff, complicated shit now go away," Tye replied.

"If you two don't open this window I will break it," Tony warned.

"Seriously, just go away," Alex said.

CRACK! The window cracked open and moonlight was only blocked by the shape of the avengers. Apparently the moon was up in the sky earlier than the girls thought and was right behind the Avengers. Apparently it had risen earlier than the girls had thought it was going to.

The Avengers all crawled into the room and the moonlight flooded everything. Before Alex and Tye could react, the full moon filled their eyes, their arms when limp against their sides and a blank expression filled their faces.

"Alex? Tye?" Bruce snapped his fingers in front of their eyes.

Natasha looked from the girls to what they were staring at. The moon seemed brighter than ever, and it also seemed to be putting the mermaids into some form of a trance.

"Alex? Tye?" Tony asked them again, but the two girls remained locked in their trance.

"I-I think it's the moon," Bruce noted after a moment of confused scilence, looking between the mermaids and the moon, which was directly in line with the window and seemed to be glowing brighter than they had ever seen a full moon glow before.

"Look at their eyes," Natasha said.

Sure enough, when they looked at the girl's eyes, the reflection of the full moon was bright, it was way too clear of a reflection to be seen in eyes, but it was there.

"Any idea on how to get them out of it?" Stark asked, waving his hand in front of the unblinking faces.

"Douse them with water?" Clint suggested.

"And have them grow their tails in the middle of the room with a broken window?" Steve asked.

"Well, it'll get them to stop starring at the moon," Natasha said and picked up a water bottle from Alex's desk.

Natasha threw a bit of the water on both girls; it hit them in the chest. The effect was them falling down, Alex's golden bronze and Tye's more copper tail covered the floor.

Finally, the girls blinked and looked up. They looked blankly at the Avengers before them then down at their tails. They smiled at the sight of their fish half.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Tony asked.

No reply.

"Tye?" Steve asked a bit louder.

No reply.

Suddenly, they sound of pipes in the wall began to groan and the whole house shook.

"What are you two doing!" Steve exclaimed.

The water bottle, still half full of water, which had been used to get the girls wet began floating.

The plastic containing the water began expanding, the water inside of it growing in volume, until the plastic finally exploded, flying in all directions like a popping balloon.

The water remained floating the in air, still expanding.

"Okay, Alex, Tye, you can put the water down now," Natasha said.

The reply was the sound of the tub and sink turning on in Alex bathroom.

"Alex stop!" Tony exclaimed.

Floating water was not visible in the bathroom through the open door. It wasn't long before a layer of floating water covered the celling like a blanket, creating a cool effect with the glow in the dark stars Alex had decorated it with.

And the water blanket was getting thicker.

Clint and Steve tried to get the water to shut off in the bathroom, but no matter how far they turned the handles, the water stream coming out never faltered one bit.

"Alex," Tony said again, trying to look into his niece's eyes, but her eyes were fixed on her tail, an eerie smile was on her face.

None of the Avengers had any real idea of what to do at this point. They didn't know what to do anymore since they met Alex and Tye.

Anyway, the water on the celling was filling up fast. From where Clint was standing, he'd stay it had gotten about 4 or 5 inches deep, and that was everywhere on Alex's celling and bathroom.

Alex and Tye, even together weren't that strong yet to hold up all that water while adding more.

Bruce suddenly got an idea. He looked at the mermaids hands. They were flexed into a position to control the water. He remembered that when they used a certain power, a certain hand gesture went with it, like how forming a fist made the water boil, or a flat hand made it freeze, and a slightly more flexed hand then it was now worked the crystal/jelly power and a horizontal fist created the invisible illusion.

Bruce reached down and grabbed one of Alex's hands then one of Tye's hand, effectively breaking the control form.

The water on the celling fell a few feet, but not all the way, and water continued to add itself into the growing puddle.

Steve and Tony saw what Bruce was trying to do. The only reason the water hadn't faltered yet was because Bruce had only disrupted two of the 4 hands controlling the water.

The result was all of the water falling to the ground in a splash. But luckily, it wasn't as much as had been floating because while they had been adding water, they had also been expanding it. So the end result was only a could gallons spread out across the room, but everything was still soaking wet, including the Avengers.

"Now will you tell me just what you were doing!" Tony exclaimed.

Still no reply. Just a blank look in their face as they seemingly concentrated on their sparkling tails.

"It's like they're still in some sort of trance," Bruce said.

"Well let's dry them off and go from there," Steve said.

Tony went into Alex's bathroom only to realize that everything was still soaked, including the towels.

"Hang on, I need to get some towels from another room," Tony muttered and walked out of Alex's bedroom.

After about ten minutes of towel drying and blow drying, the mermaids were completely dry.

The second they had their legs back, the girls stood up.

"So are you all back to normal?" Tony asked.

The mermaids didn't even glance at him, they just went straight for the broken window.

"Wait stop!" Steve said.

"Are you coming to Mako with us?" Alex asked as she approached the window alongside Tye.

"What? Mako?" Clint asked.

"Will you come to Mako Island with us?" Tye asked.

Even though it sounded like Alex and Tye, Tony couldn't help but think it wasn't them talking. Their voiced were void of any emotion, and it was really creepy.

"Why are we going to Mako Island?" Bruce asked.

"Are you coming to Mako with us?" Alex just asked again.

"Yes?" Clint replied, unsure.

Without another word, the girls climbed out the broken window. On the way out, Alex's arm gained a small cut on her arm, she barley even noticed it, as a matter of fact, neither of the girls were even registering that they were stepping on sharp broken glass while bare foot.

They just went down the fire escape and began walking towards the beach.

Behind them, the Avengers followed and a safe distance.

"So how are we gonna tell them that Fury wants to recruit Alex as a SHEILD agent?" Clint asked.

"Hopefully, after this… whatever it is wears off," Tony said.

"_If _it wears off," Steve corrected.

That did nothing to reassure Tony that Alex and her friend were Okay.

They followed Alex and Tye all the way to the beach. They were forced to stop when they dove into the water head first.

About 100 or so feet from the shore line, they appeared at the surface of the water for a moment, as if waiting for them to follow. When the Avenger's didn't enter the water, they disappeared, their tailed cutting the surface as they drove down into deeper water and away from the shore.

"Now what? We can't swim all the way to Mako," Steve asked.

"But we can take a boat," Tony said, looking in the direction of the docks where everyone stored thwir boats.

They all ran for the docks. It wasn't long until they reached the docks and were on their way to Mako Island in one of Tony's speed boats.

"Once we get there, how do we know where to even find them?" Clint asked.

"I think I know," Tony said, "Remember that cave on Mako we followed Alex to?"

"Yea, she said it was her place," Bruce said.

Tony brought the boat up to full speed.

MEANWHILE

Alex and Tye, moonstruck, were swimming towards Mako, at a much faster pace that Tony's boat could ever go. They were, in fact, headed for the moon pool.

It's an odd think to explain, being Moon Struck. To the mermaid being under the Moon's influence, it's like her consciousness is pushed so far into the back of her mind, that it's nearly not there except for few select moment when they can see through the darkness that the moon sends them under.

But that's not important at the moment, what is important is that the two mermaids were being controlled by the moon and were heading to Mako Island.

The Moon needed the two mermaids in the moon pool tonight when the power was channeled through the volcano.

The girls entered the Moon Pool, failing to see the boat above them driving straight for the shore.

ELSEWHERE

Tony pulled the boat up right onto the shore and everyone climbed out.

"We might not be able to get in through the sea cave, but we can still repel down through the volcano," Tony said.

Natasha, Clint and Steve got the ropes out of the boat then they took off towards the Volcano.

(fast forwards in time to where the Avengers have climbed up the volcano and are at the mouth now)

The Avengers looked down into the cave. They saw two figures in the pool. Alex's and Tye's tails were visible just under the water.

"So just what are we planning on doing once we get down there?" Steve asked.

"I don't know but no way is Alex staying here alone when she's in some sort of trance," Tony replied.

With that, each of the Avengers threw down a rope and repelled down into the cave.

They landed on the sandy ground. The two mermaids sensed them and turned to look at them, both backing away from the edge of the pool and into more of the center.

Suddenly, the pool got brighter.

Everyone looked up to see the full moon directly above the moon pool.

The Avengers were shocked to see the water begin to bubble, and even more so when a few of those bubbles rose out of the water towards the moon above.

Natasha stepped forwards, only to be stopped by Steve.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go in there," he said.

"Why?" Natasha replied.

"I'm guessing you'd get a tail," Steve said.

Tony suddenly noticed the stone around Alex's neck, which was strange because it usually disappears when her mermaid form comes out, yet, there it was. It began white like the moon, and not just the crystal, but the whole necklace was glowing bright white as if it literally was part of the moon.

And then a white glow appeared around Tye's neck. The glow took shape, looking exactly like the glowing necklace around Alex's neck.

The moon began to disappear from over the moon pool. And as it did, the bubbling stopped, as well at the glowing necklace, or rather necklaces.

Now on Tye's neck, there was a moon stone just like Alex's hanging exactly in the same position Alex's necklace was.

The moon's power had duplicated the moon stone for Tye and Alex to both have one.

"Alex? Is this how you became a mermaid?" Tony asked.

Tye and Alex slipped beneath the water without a word.

"ALEX! C'mon not again," Tony muttered.

With no diving gear, the Avengers were forced to just leave Mako Island and go back to the main land. They did, however, decide to spend the night in Alex's rocky spot on the beach where she always comes and goes to for an entry/exit point for her swims. It was all they could really do. For a while they considered going out to look for them, but the Avengers quickly came to the conclusion that no matter what, the mermaids would not be found out in the ocean if they didn't want to be found, which they probably didn't.

A HOURS LATER, IN THE MOON POOL, MOON SET.

Alex and Tye were currently passed out in the moon pool, sitting on the edges so they wouldn't slip under the water and accidently drown themselves, which was still possible no matter how long it would take.

Slowly, the girls managed to wake up.

"Oww, my head," Tye moaned.

"What happened?" Alex asked, still too dazed to remember anything.

"THE AVENGERS!" they both suddenly exclaimed at once.

"How bad do you think it was?" Alex asked.

"Well, we're in the moon pool so… it's hard to say," Tye replied.

"Wait, what if we lead them here during Moon time!" Alex cried.

"Only one way to find out," Tye said, slipping under the water.

They swam to shore, of course to Alex's spot. They were met by the faces of the Avengers starring at them. So they had an interesting conversation, the Avengers standing while the two girls remainded in the water I the shallow area with their tails.

"Are you guys still wacked out?" Tony asked.

"No, that stops when the moon sets," Alex replied.

"And on that note, how about next time we tell you to fuck off because of mermaid shit, you go away," Tye cut in.

"You flooded your room from the celling down last night," Clint said.

"Really? That's gonna take forever to dry," Alex groaned.

"Wait? You don't remember?" Bruce asked.

"Nope," Tye replied.

"Well, bit's and pieces, but nothing much other than swimming for a while last night," Alex corrected.

"So are you going to tell us some answers now?" Natasha asked.

"Are you going to leave us alone if we do?" Alex countered.

"What happened last night?" Tony asked.

"Didn't we just say that we don't remember?" Tye smirked.

"I mean why did it happen," Tony said.

"Like we said, it's mermaid stuff that you won't understand at all," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, from what we saw of last night, Mako is a lot more than it seems during the full moon," Steve said.

"You were there when the moon was over the volcano weren't you?" Tye asked.

"You didn't go into the water did you?" Alex asked, slightly panicked.

"No, we didn't, but I'm guessing you did 4 years ago," Tony said.

"No shit Sherlock," Tye smirked.

"And the moon? It seemed to hypnotize you," Bruce said.

"Oh yea, being moonstruck sucks. We're not exactly sure what happens, but we look at the full moon or it's reflections, it's pretty much the last thing we remember until it sets. But every now and then we do remember something," Alex filled in, "But we wouldn't have gotten struck if you left my damn window intact."

"Yea, we've always been able to handle the moon on our own, so knowing you guys, don't go haywire on us about this," Tye added.

"No promises," Tony shrugged.

"Oh my gosh my window! And you said we pretty much flooded my room? Crud when Mom and Dad get home I'm dead," Alex face palmed.

"I already had Pepper send people over there to replace and dry the room out, your welcome," Tony smirked.

"Thanks. I guess were just lucky we only flooded the room," Alex said, relieved.

"Just flooded the room?" Clint asked.

"Oh yea, the moon amplifies our powers and sometimes it gets out of control. Alex actually set an antique shop on fire when her boiling powers went haywire the first time she got struck," Tye relplied.

"Yea, I almost burnt the store to the ground," Alex muttered, "But anyway, we need to get back before my parents do."

Alex and Tye dried off quickly and walked away from the Avengers.

"I've still got questions," Tony said.

"And you've already gotten all the answers you gonna get," Tye replied.

"And BTW, you better not go messing around with my island," Alex said before they left to get back to Alex's place.

"Her island?" Tony muttered, getting an idea.

**OKAY, WOW, THAT TOOK A WHILE AND IT'S NOT EVEN AS LONG AS SOME OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS! ANYWAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EXACTLY WHAT YOU MIGHT HAVE THOUGH IT WOULD BE, BUT WORK WITH ME HERE, I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AND I'VE GOT SCHOOL TO WORRY ABOUT NOW.**

**ANYWAY, MAYBE I'LL DO ANOTHER MOONSTRUCK CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE. **

**AND CAN YOU GUY'S GUESS TONY'S PLAN? ALSO SHOULD I PUT ANOTHER MERMAID IN HERE OR SHOULD IT JUST STAY AT ALEX AND TYE? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
